Lilys Story
by Lexie1
Summary: People I am back and kickin...new chap This is an awesome L/j fan fic lots of love and hate and some extra stuff too - if you want something to critize or whatever read this and then you can email me and review - cause if you review it makes me write more
1. The Surprise

INTRO:  
  
  
  
When Lily Evans awoke that summer morning she thought," thank god it was all just a dream". And then she reached to turn on her light and she felt a piece of paper.  
  
"Oh my god it wasn't a dream its true!"  
  
Lily was a witch and she was going to attend Hogwarts School of witchcraft and wizardry on September 1.  
  
Here are Lily's Stats as I call them..  
  
Name: Lillian Marie Evans  
  
Age: 11  
  
Height: 4'11"  
  
Weight: 93 lb  
  
Looks: Deep red hair reaching to her lower back, emerald green eyes, high cheekbones and a smile that could light up a room, small disproportioned figure  
  
Family: Parker Evans, Katherine Evans, And Petunia Evans  
  
Hobbies: Basketball, Softball, Soccer and Swimming  
  
I need to go.. and let this all set in, for god sake just last night I was normal average Lily Evans.but now I AM LILY EVANS THE TEENAGE WITCH!  
  
Lily thru on some Pink Sweatpants, a white tank and her adidas sandals, threw her hair up in a messy bun and went outside.  
  
Lily had everything she could ever want.her father owned Coca-Cola So naturally they had whatever they wanted. But Lily's favorite thing was her basketball court. Whenever she wanted to get away this is where she went. Her father had it built for her when she was 7 years old and decided to become a professional basketball player. But that would all soon change.  
  
Lily picked up the ball and began to shoot around ..2 hours later and after an excruciating practice she heard a familiar voice, that of James Potter (the guy in the house behind her.  
  
"HEY, HEY, HEY, slow down there Lils wouldn't want to mess your hair up now would ya?"  
  
"What do you want Potter?"  
  
"That's no way to treat your best friend now is it? I just wanted to come over hear to see if you wanted to hang out."  
  
"WHAT! You wanted to hang out with me? Ha-what happened did Sirius die or something?"  
  
"Yeah, Funny, No actually I was suppose to tell you that you are coming to my house for a party and that it is formal."  
  
"What's the party for?"  
  
"Me getting accepted into Hog. I mean the Boarding school I am going to."  
  
Lily thought-was he about to say what I think he was about to say? What am I saying?  
  
"Oh ok, Cant wait to come." She put on a fake smile.  
  
"Don't flatter yourself my mom made me invite you"  
  
"Shut up Potter I was being sarcastic! I have go and get ready. See ya"  
  
"Good you were being to smell." James quickly dogged the rock she threw at him.  
  
Lily ran into the house  
  
"Mom, Mrs. Potter said the party was formal! So we need to get new outfits."  
  
"Ok dear that means that we will have to be going shopping." Katherine replied.  
  
"WHAT! Mom cant I just find something in my closet it will be so much easier."  
  
"Come on honey it will be fun! And maybe Petty and you cant get your hair done while we are there."  
  
The girls came back from the shopping mall two hours later-to Lily's disgust-they each had gotten a new outfit for the party. Lily got an emerald green silky boat neck tank top with black pants and black sandals to match. Petunia had gotten a very low cut gold shirt with green leather pants that did not help her figure.  
  
Lily put her hair up into a ponytail and curled the ends put the outfit on and thought,  
  
"Why am I going to this again? It sure isn't because James is there. God only knows what him and Sirius will come up with next."  
  
And with that she walked over to the Potter residence.  
  
" Ding Dong.. Ding Dong"  
  
"Well hello Lily dear, How nice to see you again thank you for coming to the party I am so glad you could make it," Mrs. Potter replied  
  
"Well I am glad you invited me."Lily's said gratefully (well sort of)  
  
"Yes and James thanks you too I am sure-They boys and the other children are downstairs dear."  
  
Lily headed down the staircase leading into the game room-this room had every muggle and magical game possible although Lily didn't know about the magical ones just yet.  
  
"Hey Lils, what's kickin?"  
  
"Sirius, Please don't call me Lils you know I hate that."  
  
" Oh, Yeah! How silly of me to forget, here let me try again.. Well Hello Lillian Dearest how marvelous to see you I am glad are good man James here Invited us to this joyous event in which we eat and spend the evening dancing. May I ask how are you this Fine summers eve."  
  
" I am fine Dear Just fine. Might I had you look particularly stunning this evening Sirius, May I request a dance from you."  
  
"Would I ever miss out on a dance with you Lils-I mean Lillian.." Lily giggled," Much better."  
  
James came up behind them "Oh my God you too make me sick, my best friend and my least favorite neighbor are flirting gross, at least Remus has his head on straight."  
  
"I am NOT flirting with lucius malfoy! I was merely conversing with dear Lillian."  
  
"HA HA Funny Sirius."  
  
"Yeah and I would be flirting with Lillian only Sirius got there first,"Remus piped in "Might I add you look wonderful tonight lily."  
  
"I can't believe I call you guys my friends-soon Peter will want to ask lily out."  
  
"Well I was wondering,."Peter said softly  
  
"PETER SHUT UP THAT'S NOT FUNNY!"  
  
"Aw James you are acting like you don't find me attractive I am hurt I have been your neighbor all this time and you don't even like me." Lily said between fake sobs.  
  
Lily was flattered to be talked about like this she only had this much fun when the 3 boys came over, and she was sure when they got older they wouldn't have time to flatter her, they already had looks that would make the girls melt when the "marauders" even glance at them.  
  
Lily laughed to herself. Each of them had their own looks-except for Sirius and James. Remus had gray eyes and sandy blonde hair he was well built and he had a wolfish smile. James had deep blue eyes and messy black hair he had a smile that was contagious and his athletic figure was remarkable for an 11 year old. Sirius had spiked black hair and deep brown eyes and a devilish grin, he and James both were well built for their ages. Peter had blonde hair and light blue eyes and he was small like Lily, but he had a boyish sort of cuteness.  
  
Mr. Potter stood up,  
  
"Before everyone enjoys this wonderful meal I would like to say grace.. Good Food-Good Meat-Good God-LETS EAT!"  
  
Everyone sat down and then the four-course dinner was served, They had caviar and salmon bites on toasted bread They had a choice of soup between minestroni and stuffed pepper soup. The main course was lobster tails and crab legs with rice and asparagus. Desert was raspberry chocolate cheesecake.  
  
After everyone had finished Mr. Potter sat up,  
  
"Thank you all for coming and celebrating not only James's acceptance into Hogwarts but the rest of the children here also. They will all be starting their first year and I hope that they grown to learn magic and grown to learn to be important people in the magical society."  
  
Lily's jaw dropped-Everyone hear is going to Hogwarts? Oh my god James, Sirius, Remus ?  
  
"Now would everyone please go into the ball room for dancing and drinks."  
  
The First dance was a slow promenade everyone went out onto the dance floor and began doing the routine steps. Then an old 40's song came on and Sirius grabbed lily and they began to swing dance-very well I might add. Soon Remus got an idea then he took Lily and began a polka and Sirius catching on grabbed lily again and the whole night was of who could dance with lily better.  
  
"Boy, Am I going to be tired when the school dances come up if Remus and Sirius don't have dates." Lily said trying to catch her breath  
  
"Yeah,I suppose you will..."Pouted James  
  
"Lily dear,"Mrs.potter said " would you like to sleep over tonight with the rest of the students and then come to diagon alley with us tomorrow?"  
  
"Um..Sure Mrs. potter I would love too. I will just have to go and get my things from my house and then I'll be right back."  
  
And Lily rushed home excited about her new school and new friends. 


	2. Her New Home

Thank you to all the people who replied and I will be sure to read your story I am glad you all liked it. Chapter 2:  
  
Diagon Alley was like nothing Lily had every seen before, It was a small crooked alley with tall shops and LOTS of people everywhere. The first place the kids stopped was Ollivanders Wand Shop.  
  
Each of the children got their wand-Lily's was10 ¼ inches long, very swishy and made of willow.  
  
Then they went to Madame Milkins Robes for all Occasions and the 5 of them got their school robes and then went on to get their books and so on.  
  
But Lily's favorite part was in the pet shop, Lily had bought and screech owl that was gray and had amethyst eyes, she named it Aphrodite after the goddess of Love.. James, Sirius, and Remus also got owls.. James-Zeus Sirius-Apollo Remus-Achilles and Peter got a .rat.  
  
Soon it was September 1st and Lily was getting ready for her first year at Hogwarts. It was a cold rainy day and the train would be nice and warm lily thought.she had low-rise jeans on and a pale yellow turtleneck sweater on and soon she was ready to leave. She put Aphrodite in her cage and got in the car. Petunia wouldn't come so there was extra room for everything, which was good because Lily had a lot of stuff.  
  
They got to Kings Cross and Lily saw Sirius and his Mother Juanita Black.  
  
"Hey Lils wanna come thru the barrier with me?"  
  
"Um.Sure.-hold on I got to say good bye to my Mum and Dad."  
  
Soon Lily and Sirius were thru the barrier and putting their stuff on the train when they both heard a familiar voice.  
  
"I see you too found each other AGAIN" James said.  
  
"You are just jealous that you didn't get to help lily and I did." Sirius said playfully and then stuck his tongue out at James.  
  
"Oh look you guys there is Remus! Hey Remus were are over here!"  
  
"Oh hey you guys what's up?" Remus looked incredible tired.  
  
"Nothing Man are you ok you look like a stag ran you over."  
  
"Yeah it was something like that." Remus said quietly " are you ready to go on the train, Lily do you need help with your things?"  
  
"Oh my god-she is not helpless you know she does have 2 arms and 2 legs."  
  
"No Remus I am a fine thanks Sirius already helped me but thanks." Lily giggled seeing James get so mad was her favorite hobby.  
  
The 5 of them got a compartment and soon began a vigorous discussion about Quidditch. They had to explain to Lily what it was and how it was played and then they old her about the teams and positions. She decided that she would try out for chaser because she was good at basketball so she should be good at this. A little later the lady with the candy cart came by and the boys bought everything on the cart plus they had stuff from home. And they ate it all! It was still raining when they got to Hogwarts in fact it was pouring and everyone was running every which way.  
  
"First years over here! "yelled and enormous man by the name of Hagrid. James, Sirius, Remus, and Peter got in a boat so Lily sat in the one next to them.  
  
"Hello my name is Charlette Marlega, who are you?" said a girl with mid length strawberry blonde hair and blue-green eyes who was very tall and was very skinny.  
  
"I am Lily Evans? Do you know what house you want to be in?"  
  
"Yeah Gryffindor."  
  
"Cool me too."  
  
"Hi my name is Mallory Steenbock, nice to meet you?" a short long Brown hair and dark brown eyes.  
  
"Well Hello, I am Scarlet Butler, I am going to be in Slytherin.  
  
And you all would be.not worth my time. "Scarlet said rudely and stalked off.  
  
"Good I didn't want to share a boat with her anyway." Lily giggled. She was glad she made some girl friends she didn't know what she would do if she had to spend seven years with James whining about her Remus and Sirius.  
  
Soon they reached the castle and began the sorting.  
  
Bero, Matthew- Gryffindor  
  
Black, Sirius - Gryffindor  
  
  
  
Diggory, Amos - Hufflepuff  
  
Evans, Lily - Gryffindor  
  
And so on..  
  
The 5 of them all got in Gryffindor and Lily hoped she would room with at least some people she knew or liked for that matter.  
  
The feast was excellent and she couldn't wait to get to bed and change her clothes, she was still wet from the boat ride. She finally got up to her room and all she could do was smile when she saw who were there Mallory, Charlette and a girl by the name of Helen Jaworski she had straight black hair and black eyes.  
  
" I see you are glad to see us." Lily put on her silk martini glass PJ bottoms and a small tank top and fell fast asleep.  
  
The next morning she put on her robes and French braided her hair and went down for breakfast since she didn't wear make up she had extra time to go down and eat. She grabbed a pancake and sat next to Sirius and James.  
  
"Where's Remus?"  
  
" He is still upstairs Peter accidentally glued his hand to the doorknob and then the reversal charm backfired onto peter to Remus is trying to help him."  
  
"Oh.. hey what classes do you guys have?"  
  
'The same ones as you it seems."  
  
"Hey Lils.. who is that? "James asked with great attention  
  
"Oh that's Mallory she is my roommate why?"  
  
"DUDE SHE IS HOTT!"  
  
"First I am not a Dude and second you are not going to go after her.I wouldn't want to have to put her thru the torture."  
  
"Ha Ha.. I bet she thinks I am fine."  
  
" No I bet she thinks Sirius is fine, she probably doesn't even see you."  
  
"Why thank you dear Lillian but I wouldn't ever go for anyone that is less beautiful than you." Sirius said with a grin on his face.  
  
"SHUT UP Sirius that's just wrong? You would think lily was hot or some thing?"  
  
"Thanks for the support James. you know I am not as ugly as myrtle."  
  
"Yeah that's what you think."  
  
"Hey Jamie you are hurting my feelings by insulting my friend lily here god knows she is better looking than you."  
  
"You are supposed to be my friend Sirius. Whats up with that."  
  
"Hey watch you guys talking about?" Remus asked as he saw the two of them fighting.  
  
"ME!" lily smiled and then walked off to charms she could tell this was going to be a wonderful day.  
  
"Really?"  
  
"Come on Remus we have to go to class. If we are lucky we can each sit on one side of lily. Unless you want to James?"  
  
"Shut up I would rather sit next to Snape then her."  
  
"Whatever trips your trigger and we know it doesn't take much."  
  
Sirius ducked before James could punch him.  
  
  
  
I will write more tomorrow but I have to go to a funeral so I might not be on please keep replying and I will try to read all of your stories. Lex 


	3. Classes and Prep time

Chapter 3:  
  
Classes seemed overall to go pretty well for Lily, except for potions and the teacher didn't help either. Her name was Madame De Len Creau she had short spiked hair and orange eyes and an attitude to boot. The first day the class had to make a shrinking potion and Lily's looked more like water than a potion, Madame C. went into a rage kicked the cauldron onto the floor and made lily stay after class and pick it up because that was she knew lily was worth something.  
  
"OOO I hate her I really really do and know she says I need to take tutoring lessons from SNAPE!" Lily was pissed but she was excited for the first Quidditch game of the season even though no first years made it on the team she still loved the game and had already read Quidditch thru the ages 5 times along with James and Sirius.  
  
Yes, Everything was going Lily's way even lessons with Snape weren't that bad. He actually was very nice to Lily even though he talked about how he hated James and Sirius. But Lily was doing much better in potions and was waiting for the Halloween feast and dance. The dance would be held after the feast and 1-3rd years could only go until 9 but it would be fun anyway and lily already had been asked 10 times in the last day but she knew who she wanted to go with.  
  
Her, Mallory and Charlette had already had their muggle ball gowns picked out and ready for the big day. One problem none of them had any dates.  
  
" You know if we wait this long all the hot ones will be taken and I AM NOT going with peter I don't care how many times he asks me." Mallory replied.  
  
"Oh come on Mal he's not that bad.. wait yeah he is but still just go ask Remus if it means that much to you I know he still doesn't have a date and come-on it will be a full moon and just think how romantic it will be." Lily sighed and then giggled.  
  
Meanwhile in the common room..  
  
"Come On Remus just go up and say Mal would you like to go to the ball with me so I can stare at you all night and the start snoggin u."  
  
"JAMES! I can't ask her I just cant."  
  
"Fine then I will for you I mean come on how hard can it be."  
  
"Yeah easy for you to say." Remus said shyly.  
  
" OOOOkkk then I will ask her for you how about that I mean that way if she says no which she wont-you wont be embarrassed."  
  
"Ok if it makes you feel better but I am still not going to the dance with her."  
  
  
  
James walked up to the girls common room still not understanding what Remus meant but whatever he was doing the dirty work.  
  
"Knock Knock.its your favorite 1st year."  
  
"Sevie?" Lily said knowing that it was James  
  
"Funny Lil."  
  
" I seem to think so.what are you here for Potter? And it better be something worth my time."  
  
" Some body didn't take their Midol today.Geeze I was just coming to ask if Mallory wanted to go to the dance with Remus?"  
  
"Really he wants to go to the dance with me-of course I will go I mean why wouldn't I he is only the hottest guy in first year just wait we could be in love I mean..ok ill shut up I am getting carried away. Tell Remie that I will have to think about it."  
  
"Women!"  
  
"What was that James dear?" Lily said with an innocent tone.  
  
Ok ok you guys I will get to the dance..  
  
The night of the dance was here and Mallory did say yes to Remus . Why wouldn't she? Everyone had a partner even Malfoy. Lily and Sirius were going, James and Ravenclaw Bella Miller. Peter wasn't allowed to go- They also were having a talent contest that night as well. and whoever won the prize got a gift certificate to diagon alley.  
  
The boys were waiting in the common room. and they were waiting . and they were waiting. FINALLY one of them came down. it was -  
  
Helen, "Um you guys . they are ready ."  
  
The 2 girls came down and the guys chins hit the floor including James's.  
  
Lily had on a periwinkle one strap dress with a 50 layers of netting for the skirt her hair was in a elegant bun with curls falling down and she had shimmering makeup on that made her eyes jump out.  
  
" You don't think I over did it do you?"  
  
They were speechless..  
  
"Did it hurt?"  
  
"What-Sirius make- up doesn't hurt."  
  
"No when you fell out of heaven."  
  
They all burst out laughing.  
  
"Shall we my lady? Mind you-you look excellent tonight and I am honored to be your date."  
  
"Why thank you . you look sexy in that tuxedo Sirius Black I am one lucky girl."  
  
"EXCUSE ME WHILE I GO AND GAG MYSELF!" James pushed his way thru the two of them."  
  
"Um you guys where's Remus?" Mallory looked like she was going to cry in her strapless pale yellow satin gown.  
  
" OH shit..um Mal he said he couldn't make it and he had to go home immediate I am so sorry , but peter here said he would take you."  
  
"Um.no that's ok. I am sure I can find someone there maybe I could steal you from Lily for a dance or two and plus we have the talent show so. I will be fine don't you fret!."  
  
They met Bella at the entrance and she looked like a pumpkin more than a date.  
  
"You look very um. nice."  
  
"Thanks no need to flatter me or anything."  
  
"Ok I Wont."  
  
"YOU ass. you begged me to come here with you and now you act like I am a Slytherin." WHACK! She slapped James and walked off.  
  
"OH look at that Mallory now you have a date." James said with the least bit of worry that Bella was mad at him.  
  
"You did that for me James? I could kiss you. But I wont"  
  
And the couples walked off into the great hall ready for what the night had in store.  
  
COMING UP NEXT..  
  
Behind door #1 -THE DANCE Behind door # 2- THE TALENT SHOW Behind door # 3- A KISS? I have to think about it first  
  
Babysky2988@aol.com please e-mail me with any suggestions please! And thanks for the reviews. 


	4. Voices, Impacts , and Kisses

Chapter4:  
  
The great hall was decorated in little fairies flying around and streamers floating in the air and the full moon light up the hall.  
  
"Hello Students and welcome to the Halloween Grand Ball and Talent Show. First we are starting with the talent show there are not that many students so it shouldn't take long. Would the Odd Talent Contestants please come forward.Thank you and then we will have Singing, Dancing and Musical Instruments."  
  
The first contestants had a um.variety of talents a 4th year made is legs move a way that they shouldn't have been able to move and then he moved with them like that.  
  
Then the singing came up next..  
  
"Would Scarlet Butler please come forward to sing the piece she has picked out . you may go whenever you please scarlet and then will Lily please come forward and so on."  
  
"Testing 1 2 3 testing.  
  
OOOOOOO.I used to think. I had the answers to everything.  
  
"Yeah you still don't."  
  
But now I know life doesn't always go my way.yeah.feels like I am caught in the middle that's when I realized I am not a girl not yet a woman .  
  
"We all knew that."  
  
All I need is time a- moment that is mine while I am in between. I am not a girl there is not need to protect me its time that I learn to face up to this on my own  
  
"I wasn't protecting you from the beginning I don't understand."  
  
I have seen some much more than I know now so tell me to shut my eyes  
  
"No that's ok I will shut mine they hurt form looking at you."  
  
I am not a girl not yet a women all I need is time a moment that is mine while I am in between I am no a girl  
  
"Look at you closely-um no thanks."  
  
But if u look at me closely you will see it in my eyes this girl will always find her way.I NOT A GURL  
  
"You said that 10 times already."  
  
Don't tell me what to believe I am just trying to find the woman in me all I need is time a moment that is my while I am in between not a girl not yet a woman all I need is time a moment that is mine while I am in between I am not a girl.. AHHH.. Not yet a women.oooooo THANK YOU!  
  
"No thank you." Commentary by James, Sirius, and Lily.  
  
"Lily dear it is your turn."  
  
"When I think back on these times and the dreams we left behind ill be glad cause I was blessed to get to have you in my life when I look back on these day I look and see your face -you were rite there for me.IN MY dreams  
  
~All of a sudden there was this sudden passion and confidence in Lily that none of them had ever seen before and this beautiful sound was coming out of this small girl and she had a remarkable talent-why hadn't James ever seen this before? He wanted the song to be for him. After all he didn't know her the longest but was it for him? ~  
  
I'll always see you soar above the sky in my heart there always be a place for you for all my life.  
  
I'll keep a part of you- you with me and everywhere I am there you'll be .and everywhere I am there you'll be.  
  
Well you showed me how it feels to feel the sky with in my reach and I will always remember the strength you gave to me you made me make it thru- o- I owe so much to you- you were rite there for me ..in my dreams ill always see you soar above the sky in my hearts there always be a place for you for all my life ill keep a part of you with me and everywhere I am there you'll -  
  
Because I always saw in you my light my strength and I want to thank you know for all the ways. You were rite there for me you were rite there for me  
  
FOR ALWAYS WAYS!  
  
Lily Sang out of the depths of her soul and the whole hall got goose bumps just hearing her.  
  
In my dreams ill always see you soar above the sky in my heart there always be a place for you for all my life ill keep a part of you with me and-every where I am there you'll be and everywhere I am there you'll be.  
  
There you'll be.  
  
"Oh my god Lily that was awesome I never knew you could sing like that. And to think I am going to the dance with you!"  
  
"Aw thanks Sirius."  
  
"Yeah you were ok but I think Scarlet was better." James couldn't believe what he was saying!  
  
"What are you talking about James, Scarlet sounded like a walrus in labor. My god Lily was awesome."  
  
"You don't have to stick up for me Sirius- I don't need James's support I never got it before I don't need it now, if he likes the mothering walrus then fine he can have her but personally I don't give a damn. Sirius lets go and see who the winners are and leave James here to think about his love goddess"  
  
"And the Winners are .  
  
1.Odd Talents - Eric Gillett - Hufflepuff - he swallowed fire 2. Singing - Lily Evans - Gryffindor - There You'll Be 3.Dancing - Arthur Weasly and Molly Brown - Swing Dancing 4. Musical Instrument - Charlette Marlega - Piano/Yanni  
  
"Oh my god I won! I don't believe it" Lily said with total shock on her face.  
  
" I do!"  
  
The rest of the night went well, Lily and Sirius didn't stop dancing until they had to and James only dance twice both times with the walrus and her friend.  
  
"Thanks for the wonderful night Sirius and sticking up for me."  
  
"Anything for my Damsel in Distress Lady Lillian. Lily may the knight in shinning armor maybe get one kiss?"  
  
"Of course!"  
  
"HEY YOU GUYS YOU ARE..OH MY GROSS!!!!" James saw it Lily and Sirius and he had the feeling that he needed to go and get those two apart otherwise something terrible would happen.  
  
"Oh look who it is."  
  
"Good night Lils see ya tomorrow."  
  
"Yeah you too, thanks again!"  
  
Lily slowly walked up stairs not knowing what had just came over her.  
  
"James you ass!"  
  
"I don't need to see that trash in my common room- I am going to have nightmares for a week."  
  
" Did the walrus not fulfill your need tonight cause her voice will haunt me forever- I don't understand why you just don't give it up and try to be nice to Lily."  
  
"Cause trust me she already has you and Remus kissing her feet and personally I need a woman that will kiss MINE! Good night ill see you in our room." 


	5. Quidditich and Quarrels

Chapter 5:  
  
James was pissed for lack of a better word, His best friend was falling for the most stuck up and ugly girl in the school I mean sure lily was pretty from time to time but come-on she wasn't drop dead gorgeous .He could wait to take his anger out on the Slytherins!  
  
The next day everything was better the Slytherins had peach colored hair and black skin thanks to the Marauders. And the first years had their first flying lesson ever. Madame Hooch had take them all out side and each given them a broom.  
  
"Now none of you can join the team for Quidditch this year but we will see who has talent and who doesn't so put your hand over your broom and say Up"  
  
"UP" Mostly everyone got their broom up after a few tries Lily couldn't believe how stupid yelling at a broom was.  
  
"Now mount your brooms and kick off the ground lightly."  
  
Lily quickly shot up and she couldn't believe the sensation she had it was wonderful, Like she never wanted to get off of the broom again she definitely would be trying out for the Quidditch team in her 4th year.  
  
"Hey Carrot top you wanna play a little qudditch?" James said with a smile on his face he knew he was awesome at Quidditch he just didn't know so was lily."  
  
"Yeah why not I mean if its against you."  
  
They began to toss the quaffle around and there team work was remarkable and once another first year Matt Bero got in there they had they chasers and they all seem to know what the other ones where thinking. Sirius was having fun trying to knock Severus off his broom while Snape was just trying to stay on the broom his coordination wasn't very good.  
  
"Wonderful -Wonderful that was remarkable how you all worked together like that I cant wait to see you all on the field."  
  
It was mid February when the first potions test was being taken and Lily was scared shitless it seemed everything Snape had taught her went blank and Madame C would be testing their freezing potions on all of them.  
  
Tick Tock Tick Tock..  
  
"Can anyone stop that infernal clock I am TRYING TO THINK"  
  
"Ms. Evans please keep your voice down!"  
  
"Sorry"  
  
Another hour pasted and Lily was beginning to worry everyone seemed to know what they were doing and yet she didn't.  
  
"Alright and times up. Everyone please test your potion and I will mark you accordingly."  
  
Everyone carefully drank their potions with confidence and then everyone but lily froze.  
  
"What's..woo I am getting all dizzy .HELP."Lily fell to the floor and was out cold.  
  
"LILY LILY WAKE UP! Someone help her please LILY!" Sirius began to walk around like a mad man.  
  
"Mr. Black take her up the hospital wing and Madame Pomfry will see to her."  
  
Lily potion was too strong and for that she stayed in the hospital wing unconscious for 3 weeks and Sirius, Remus and James were there the whole time holding her hands and hoping for a miracle.  
  
"Screw this I am going to the common room I have to do my DADA essay I haven't even stared it yet and frankly she isn't going to wake up so.I doubt she will miss me."  
  
James left and Sirius continued to look after lily Madame Pomfry gave up on trying to make him leave. Sirius just knew he had to help lily.  
  
"SSSSiiiriius is that you?"  
  
"Lils your back Oh my god your back! Remus she is back!"  
  
"Nice observation."  
  
"What are you talking about where am I and what am I doing in bed with you guys?"  
  
The boys explained everything to her.  
  
"So I didn't do so well on my test huh? Where's James?"  
  
"Oh he hasn't been down here in a while."  
  
"Oh I see I didn't expect him to be here anyway." Lily said with a fake smile." I don't even want to think about all the homework I have to do."  
  
"We can help you there. God we really missed you Lily."  
  
"Thanks guys you too are the best friends any girl could ever want I envy the girls you marry."  
  
"Yeah so do I ,I mean who would want this hunk of sexy beast." Sirius said brushing his fist on his shirt.  
  
Lily got her things and went up to the common room to find the one person she really really really didn't need to see.  
  
"OH hey Lils what's up?"  
  
"Oh yeah nice to see you too James I mean wouldn't kill yea to come and see me in the hospital would it. God you know I thought you would at least sit with Sirius and Remus but no.the almighty James potter is too good. I thought I was your friend but no I am just another person in your fan club."  
  
"Lils it wasn't like that I mean I just ..well"  
  
"WELL WHAT AND NEVER EVER CALL ME LILS! Get away from me potter and I never ever want to see you again. tell Sirius and Remus I am sorry but I cant be friends with them if they are around you. By the way Remus is sick and maybe you have it in your heart to go and see him."  
  
"Remus is sick again? I am sorry at least he isn't a fridgid bitch like someone I know."  
  
" Excuse me? Whatever.Yeah but now we wouldn't want to ruin your social schedule now would we I mean .. So many girls so little time. Excuse me I need to go and talk to Severus."  
  
Lily stormed out of the common room and down to the dungeons.  
  
"JAMES POTTER how can you be such an ass at least for the sake of Sirius and Remus couldn't you be nice to lily." he shook his head and walked out to go and see Remus.  
  
Up Next: Lily and James together? UM..NO! well I will think about it -PEOPLE I NEED MORE REVEIWS IF U WANT MORE UPDATES! Sorry for the lame chapter but I am getting writers block I will try to do better. Lex 


	6. Beauty and The Beast

Chapter 6:  
  
The school would be performing a play that April and Lily insisted on being in it and well she was the best one for the part. The gang (MWPP and MC) supported her in every way they helped her with her lines and they made sure she had all the songs down. But something unexpected happened and James was forced to do the play along with Snape because Dumbledore thought maybe this would be the right sort of punishment for them instead of just giving them detentions every night.  
  
The play would take after the Disney movie and classic tale Beauty and the Beast.  
  
James: Beast (oh how ironic he fits the part so well - Lily) Snape: Gaston Lily: Belle (she doesn't look like a beauty to me- James) Sirius: Lumiar (I get to snog the maid! Aka Charlette) Remus: Clocksworth Mallory: Mrs.Potts  
  
Lily was furious at the thought that she had to kiss James she would have rather kissed Snape (the slimy git)  
  
The opening night of the play everyone was there parents students and ministry workers. Hogwarts had never put on a muggle play before and this would decide if they would do it again.  
  
Lily had charmed her hair brown and was dressed in the yellow gown and James and Sirius dressed for the part. Half way into the play James was backstage..  
  
"Shit, Sirius what am I going to do I have to sing and kiss lily!"  
  
"Hey men just think how many guys out there would love to be in your shoes."  
  
"Yeah NONE!"  
  
"James your on."  
  
The music started and James saw lily for the first time in that outfit.  
  
"Tale as old as time. true as it can be . barely even friends then somebody bends unexpectedly."  
  
"Just a little change . small to say the least both a little scared neither one prepared Beauty and the Beast" (Back stage Sirius version. Neither one prepared JAMES AND LILY.)  
  
"Ever just the same.ever a surprise, ever as before and ever just as sure as the sun will rise."  
  
Their voices came together and they were remarkable.  
  
"Tale as old as time- tune as old as song.bittersweet and strange finding you can change - learning you was wrong."  
  
James helps lily's face in his hand and continued to sing with her until the end when their lips were inches away from each other James lent in for the kiss,  
  
BANG! The great halls doors flew open and a dozen centaurs ran in causing lily and James to go part.  
  
"Dumbledore sir there is a great disturbance in the forest and we need your help, the dark lord is there and ready to take the heir."  
  
"HEAD BOY AND GIRL TAKE THE STUDENTS TO THE PREFECTS BATHROOM AND PRODUCE SLEEPING BAGS AND THEN STAY THERE." Dumbledore turned to Professor Flitwick," Charm the bathrooms so no one but you can get in our out."  
  
And with that Dumbledore went to the forest.  
  
"Oh my god- HELP! "Lily ran she knew something wasn't right and she needed to find everyone and go somewhere safe.  
  
Dumbledore fought Voldemort and sent him away.Well you know what I mean and everyone was safe.  
  
June came and everyone passed their exams although some more than others. Lily was sad to go but happy to know that Sirius would be staying with James over the summer and she couldn't wait to see them again.  
  
" I'll see you again soon, don't let Petty bug you too much." Sirius said giving lily a hug  
  
" I wont and make sure that if James is being a prat that you come and tell me. Bye Sirius." and she gave him a soft kiss on the cheek.  
  
"HEY WHERES mine?" Remus said with a sad puppy dogface  
  
" Oh come here." Then she turned and saw James ." UM no.see ya at home mop head."  
  
"Same here carrot top."  
  
And then both went their separate ways.  
  
Sorry guys but the next year will be a lot better. I have so many ideas.Lex 


	7. The Summer Before 4th year

The Summer Before 4th year.  
  
Lily had grown a little over the summer, in fact she had grown a lot and she looked more like a woman than a 14-year-old girl. The past three years were a blur for Lily everything was aright she had six great friends and a handful of boyfriends and yes James was nicer to her in fact they were best friends well kind of lets not over exaggerate here.  
  
Lily was lying out by her pool in her periwinkle bikini when she was picked up and thrown in the pool.  
  
"JAMES you ass."  
  
"Aw lily that wasn't the welcome I was looking for but you know whatever - how was summer camp."  
  
"Oh it was great! But I am glad to be home."  
  
"WOW, Um lily you've grown."  
  
"Oh I know I am 5'2" now I am so happy!"  
  
"Yeah your still a shrimp, I mean I am 6'3"James didn't mean lily had grown taller, if you know what I mean.  
  
"So when is Sirius coming over?"  
  
"Well him and Remus are coming tonight for the before school party/ball thingy I don't know you wanna come?"  
  
"Yeah I'd like that, Oh my god I forgot to tell you my parents bought me a broom the Lightning Bolt 753."  
  
"No way- I got one too." James said with excitement she was still marveled at how lily looked he never saw her like this before.  
  
"Well see you tonight." And with that lily walked in her house. "HOLY SHIT, god James is hot, I have never seen in like that. I have to find something to wear. MOM we need to go shopping and I need to do something new."  
  
"What did I just hear? Lily wants to go shopping Oh today is a great day!"  
  
Lily went to the mall and salon with her mom and she came back and well she was a new person. Her Hair was dark red with brown/auburn highlights and layered and she had eyeliner on and mascara. Her face was flawless to begin with but now she looked like an angel.  
  
She put on the pale pink polyester skirt with rayon over lay and a white cap sleeve tank top with pink flowers on. And she slipped on her white high- heeled shoes and was ready to take on the world.  
  
Ding Dong  
  
"MA I got it. Hey .LILY?"  
  
"Yea, James can I come in or do I have to stand here."  
  
"Oh yea um sure, bloody hell you look great."  
  
"Thanks you don't look half bad yourself."  
  
"By George are Lily and James being nice to each other? Lily? Is that really you?" Sirius's mouth fell to the ground. "Um yeah. You guys are so weird."  
  
"Lils, Would you go out with me?"  
  
"That's funny Sirius, you know you actually made me think you were serious." Lily laughed  
  
"I am serious."  
  
"Of course you are."  
  
" No I mean I am.never mind, I am changing my name it is going to be Bilbo Bagins."  
  
They party went great and every guy there couldn't take their eyes off Lily. Soon after dinner everyone went outside and Sirius had started a water fight and he finally got out the hose and aimed it at James, James ducked and the water went straight for Lily and she was soaked.  
  
"Sirius you are going to pay." Lily got up and pushed Sirius who was dry in the pool. The marauders and lily were all in the pool fully clothed." James could I have some clothes?"  
  
"Yeah sure just go in my room and grab something."  
  
Lily headed up to his room she decided to take a shower while she was at it. She opened the door to James's room and it was red and blue. But you could hardly tell with all the clothes around. But one thing did stand out the picture each of them had from last year it was James, Lily, Remus, Sirius, and Peter all hugging Lily and they were all so happy. Lily smiled and then went to the bathroom.  
  
She took a shower and then put on James's bathrobe and went to look for some clothes. She found a pair of sweatpants and a wife beater top they smelt just like James- masculine yet soft. She brushed her hair and let it air dry surprisingly she found a comb in James's room. And then decided to go down stairs.  
  
"Hey thanks James ill give these back tomorrow k?"  
  
"Yeah whatever keep then as long as you want I don't care."  
  
"Ok bye guys see ya later."  
  
That night Lily slept in James's clothes and when she woke up she sprayed them with love spell from Victoria secret and went over to James's house. The door was open so she walked in and went up to James's room and looked out the window the boys were playing Quidditch lily watched them for over an hour amazed at how good James really was. by the end they had taken their shirts off and were walking up to take a shower. Lily was walking out when James came up  
  
"Oh hey Lils what's up?"  
  
"O just bringing your clothes back." God he was fine. All sweaty and buff.  
  
"LILY Hello!"  
  
"O sorry um well ill see ya at school I guess."  
  
"Um yeah .Lily um . would you . I mean never mind see ya"  
  
September 1 came and went and the marauders were back in action. The Quidditch season had started too. and Sirius, James and Lily were all on the team. The first game of the season was about to begin.  
  
"Welcome to the first game of the season Gryffindor against Slytherin. And here comes Gryffindor- Evans, Potter, Bero, Black, Weasly, and Schlender. And now for Slytherin -Crabbe, Goyle, Malfoy, Snape, Karkaroff, and Parkinson. The game was underway it was brutal Sirius spent most of his time protecting lily than hitting bludgers because everything was aimed towards her. Finally the game was over and Gryffindor won 270 - 150.  
  
The party in the common room was tremendous and everyone was having a great time lily was sitting in one of the overstuffed chairs when James came up,  
  
"Hey can I sit with you I really don't feel like being stepped on."  
  
"Yeah sure." By the time the party was over Lily was on James's lap and she had her head on his shoulder and she was sleeping. James was gently playing with Lily's hair and holding her. He never wanted to let go he loved the way she smelled and looked he never felt this way about anyone before. Soon after they both fell asleep. 


	8. Love Hurts

Chapter 2- year 2  
  
"Lily come on lets take you up stairs." James had woken up and it was 4 in the morning he really didn't want to take Lily upstairs but he knew he would never hear the end of it.  
  
Lily turned over and said," Thank you."  
  
Neither of them talked about that night nor did anyone else.  
  
"God, Why wont they just get together already I mean they stare at each other all day and then they are the last ones in the common room at night I just don't understand." Charlette said.  
  
"Good morning all, Ready for the big game?" Asked Lily as she sat down and started to eat a banana.  
  
"We are going to pound Ravenclaw I can't wait!" Sirius said slamming his fist on the table.  
  
It was terrible outside the worst conditions for Quidditch any of them had ever seen. It was hailing and raining and the wind was atrocious. The teams were trying to keep their feet on the ground.  
  
And they were off. Evans passes to Potter, Potter throws to Bero, Interception by Ravenclaw. And that was pretty much the whole game Ravenclaw only had the ball when Lily or James didn't. Finally Schlender saw the snitch and she doe as fast as she could with the wind keeping her back.  
  
And then there was an " ooooooo" from the crowd. And Lily looked to see what happened James had been hit by a bludger and he was falling in mid air. Lily dove as fast she could and tried to save James he hit the ground and seconds later so did lily,  
  
"James, James don't you do this to me, James wake up." Lily looked around franticly for the nurse," JAMES PLEASE WAKE UP!" Lily was in tears she needed to save him-She loved him.  
  
"Miss. Evans please continue with the game Mr. Potter will be fine. Dumbledore escorted James to the hospital wing.  
  
Lily tried to keep her head in the game but she needed to go and see James. Finally Schlender caught the snitch and Gryffindor won yet another game.  
  
Lily raced up to the common room to put on some warm clothes choosing plaid PJ bottoms and a white tank top. Then Remus and Sirius came with her up to the hospital wing.  
  
"Madame Pomfry is he alright?"  
  
"Oh he'll live, just a few broken bones. He wont be doing any pranks for a while thou." She said smiling.  
  
They sat there for two more hours. And finally Remus and Sirius got up and said,  
  
"Lily it's late and we need to get some rest why don't we go upstairs."  
  
"I'll be there in a couple minutes."  
  
"See ya, Dude "Sirius slapped James's hand this was the hardest thing he every had to go thru, James was his best friend they were never apart.  
  
"James please wake up. Well we won the game, Yup we smashed them." Lily said thru tears.  
  
"Lily don't cry." James said wiping off her tears.  
  
"James your awake!"  
  
"Yeah, remember I am James Potter I can live thru anything." James and Lily sat there for 5 minutes just staring at each other and holding hands.  
  
"Your so beautiful it hurts."  
  
"No, Silly its your legs that hurt."  
  
"I think it's my heart. Would you please do me the honor of being my girlfriend?"  
  
"Of course. Oh James! "And lily climbed up in bed with James and they fell asleep in each others arms. Madame Pomfry decided just to leave them.  
  
A week later James was admitted out of the hospital.  
  
"James, Bro your out!" Sirius said standing up to hug James.  
  
"How come you guys were there with me every night?"  
  
"Well we figured it was already pretty cozy with you and lily we didn't want to intrude."  
  
"Oh yeah." James smiled this last week had been the like a dream Lily was with him every minute she got.  
  
"Hogsmede is this weekend and I got to get Lily something for Christmas."  
  
"How about you get snog her and then get it over with."  
  
"Sirius! Only you would think of something like that."  
  
"I know!" Said smiling at himself the 3 of them went to the front door to be on their way.  
  
Hogsmede looked like a Christmas card. Snow was everywhere and was falling from the sky lightly. James couldn't wait to get Lily the perfect gift. After looking in every store he finally found it.  
  
"Hey lets go and get some butterbeers guys."  
  
The marauders came in the Three Broomsticks and Charlette, Mallory and Lily were already sitting there with bags all around them. The boy came and sat down James sat next to lily and took her hand from under the table. Sudden warmth filled both of them.  
  
"Come on girls we better leave now so we can get ready for the dance."  
  
"Bye." And with that the 3 girls walked off.  
  
"HELLO earth to James." Sirius was waving his hands in front of James's lovesick face. "You two are pathetic I mean you see each other everyday and then you are all sad when each other leaves. I just don't get it, One day you hated each other and now I cant get you too apart."  
  
"What was that Sirius?" James said awaking from his daze. 


	9. A box of beans

Chapter 3 -year 2  
  
Lily couldn't wait till the dance; she thought how weird it would be - this would be the first dance her and James would ever have as a couple. She had chosen a sapphire glittery dress robe that fit her to a tee and had bell sleeves and a low square neckline that showed off her new womanly figure. She thought that that dress looked just like James's eyes and she couldn't wait for him to see her in it.  
  
She curled her hair into loose curls and then clipped a small part of it up letting some curls frame her face. Lily had Char put on some make up and then she was ready to go. She quickly sprayed her Victoria Secrets Love Spell perfume on and then was out the door.  
  
James was waiting in the common room and soon he was left all alone. And then it was silent and she came down.  
  
"Lily . you are . lets skip the dance and we can just stay here."  
  
"James are you nuts why would I wanna do that I mean, I didn't dress up for nothing, geeze get your mind out of the gutter." Lily giggled  
  
"Come on sexy they are waiting on you."  
  
James lightly put his hand around her small waist and then quickly picked her up and held her in his arms,  
  
" Are you sure you don't wanna stay up here with me and we can I don't know, but I don't wanna share you." James then put on a puppy face.  
  
"James doesn't look at me like that. Well what do you propose we do?"  
  
"Well we could take a ride on my broom or I could take you some place special."  
  
"How about some place special? Do I need to change?"  
  
"Nope. you are fine just like you are. Come on lets go." Said James never letting Lily down she was carried the whole way until she was set on his broom.  
  
He took her to a place she never saw before it was a small abandoned building that was over grown with trees and had a small creek running thru it. And then moon lit the whole place up.  
  
"Lily. I wanted to give you this tomorrow but I thought maybe tonight would be more special." James then handed her a box,  
  
She shook it and she immediately thought it was the advanced love charms book that she wanted she couldn't wait it was very expensive and she ripped open then she saw that it was just a cut up 2 by 4 and that a bag of bertie botts beans where in there (they were her favorite)  
  
"Oh wow thanks James .they are really (for lack of a better word) nice." She hugged him and them gave him hurt look.  
  
"Well I thought we could eat them together."  
  
"Um OK." They began eating them and they soon got down to the bottom of the bag, "James I don't think I can eat anymore."  
  
"Come on Lils just a couple more."  
  
"OK" she was getting pissed but she reached in the bag and felt something slinky and then she pulled it out ."OMG JAMES!" It was a diamond bracelet with L and J forever on the inside.  
  
"That is to show you how I feel about you. I love you Lily ."  
  
"I love you too James oh I will wear it forever." And then Lily and James held each other all night finally knowing what it was like to be in love - but could they really be in love at 14 . making out and just being in love. They never wanted it to end.  
  
BUT THAT WAS ALL TO CHANGE DA DA DA!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Ahahahaha I am so mean! I will write more tomorrow. 


	10. The perfect holiday or so you think

Chapter 4 - Year 4 - sorry if the other ones were year 2 I meant year 4 ok- thanks  
  
After the ball Lily and James went up stairs and sat down on one of the big overstuffed chairs and then Lily soon fell asleep to the sweet manly smell of James Potter - Quidditch Captain, Hottest guy in school and her boyfriend how could life ever get better. James decided to bring lily up to her dorm and let her sleep.  
  
"Prongs . are you here man?"  
  
"Yeah Sirius what's up?"  
  
"Did you tell her?"  
  
"No but I gave her the bracelet I mean she should understand and I think it will be ok."  
  
"YOU DIDN'T TELL HER!"  
  
"Sirius shut up! She might hear you, No I didn't tell her and when the time comes she will be fine trust me."  
  
"James I really don't wanna see Lily hurt - I mean you did hate her once- please prongs don't hurt her I don't know what I would do or how she will take it. Unless - Dude did you say the words?"  
  
"What? NO I didn't tell her I loved her come on man we are only 14." Thank god lily didn't hear that - I love her more than she will ever know.  
  
"Yeah ok. Ready to go and prank the Slytherins?"  
  
"Yup get Moony we can leave peter here."  
  
And the two of them went of yes they did find out about Remus at the last full moon and they were starting to become animagi but not yet they just knew what animals they were going to become. But they were the only ones who knew. SO far.  
  
Lily woke that morning and couldn't wait to show the girls her new present she threw on some sweats and went down stairs to open the rest of her presents. She got a new angora sweater from Charlette and a V.S. Bath kit from Mallory from the Marauders she got the bracelet from James and a bag of dung bombs and a book of magical picture taking and how to make a scrap book - hint hint Harry potter book 1 -  
  
She went up stairs to shower and then she put on her new sweater and a pair of flares , put her hair in to a messy bun and then carefully putting on the bracelet from James - all while having "A perfect day from legally blonde in the background he he he" then she headed down to the Great Hall for breakfast.  
  
"Hello lovely could I talk to you for a moment." James said while pulling her into a corner," Lily hunny , um I need to tell you something really really really important -ok here it goes. Lily I we need to stop seeing each other -" James held his breath  
  
" I am sorry I must be hallucinating what did you just say?"  
  
" I think we should brake up."  
  
"YOU WHAT .. JAMES WHAT THE FUCK - LAST NIGHT YOU .OH MY GOD . WHAT IS IT ARE MY BOOBS TO BIG ? IS MY HAIR TO RED - JESUS JAMES I THOUGHT YOU LOVED ME? WAS THIS ALL UST A STUPID BET YOU AND SIRUIS MADE TO SEE WHO WOULD GET ME FIRST."  
  
"Lily shhh the whole hall can here you and no you boobs and everything is fine just we cant go out it hard to explain. And no Sirius and I didn't make a bet and we are 14 how can we be in love." James said regretting the words he just said.  
  
"LOVE YEAH RIGHT - THEN WHY WOULD YOU DO THIS TO ME GOD DAMN IT JAMES I GAVE UP EVERYTHING FOR YOU. HOW CAN . I ." WHAP - lily hit James as hard and she could and ran out of the great hall with tears in her eyes should would never forgive James for this.  
  
"Yeah great way to brake it to her prongs."  
  
"SHUT UP BLACK - god this ruins everything if only I would have told her the truth.  
  
"Yes.Potter now Lillian is all mine, thanks to you ingenious plan she will come running to me and see who the real gentleman is." James them grabbed Snape by the throat  
  
"If you every lay one finger one her I swear I will kill you so fast you wont know what hit you."  
  
"Be careful who might see you Potter-"  
  
"Lily . sweetie what's wrong- well I know what wrong.don't cry he's not wroth it you can find someone better."  
  
"you know guys I think I am going to go and talk to Severus he will understand."  
  
Lily then dried her eyes and went down to the Great Hall , without even glancing at James.  
  
"JAMES LET HIM DOWN- NOW - Severus may I speak with you in private please."  
  
"Oh god James look what you did to her she is going right for him."  
  
"What have I done?" James couldn't remember the last time he felt this crapy- he gave away the girl he loved to his worst enemy and then he was going to have the worst life ever - why did he have to be James Potter and why was Lily so beautiful.  
  
MORE TOMORROW 


	11. Rebounds or Retakes i dont know it just...

Chapter 5 - year 4  
  
"Severus why - did he brake up with me, He told me he loved me-God I should have known he has always been like that with girls why would I be any different."  
  
"Lillian that's just it you are different you are beautiful and intelligent and Potters just not used to that sort of thing in a girl he wasn't right for you. Its ok Lily doesn't cry he's not worth it." Snape held lily and this entire thing was going the way he wanted it to and he didn't even have to plan it.  
  
"Thanks Sev." Then Snape held lily's chin in his hand and lightly kissed Lily surprisingly enough she was kissing back.  
  
Meanwhile in the common room.  
  
"I have to go down there before she does anything stupid."  
  
"Oh I see how it is you can be an ass and brake up with her but when it is time for her to get over you -you wont let her then she is being the stupid one."  
  
"Padfoot you are suppose to be helping me-"  
  
"James I give Lily full permission to snog anyone she likes even if it is Snape I mean she snogged you so what's the difference."  
  
"SIRUIS - "  
  
"Sorry I didn't mean that just you were such a jerk but if you want to go and save your ex-lady love then go."  
  
"James ran down to the dungeons only to fine Snape and lily in a very odd stage half making out half cry well at least on lily's part.  
  
"What the Fuck are you trying to do to her. Leave her alone!" James threw Snape to the floor" God you are going to pay for this, I told you not to touch her she doesn't deserve you."  
  
"James Harold Potter let him go I can touch whoever I want and what do you mean he is not good enough for me I cant have you or him either then who is good enough for me or do you want to make me feel worse? James I am not yours anymore get over it that was your choice and Severus here has shown me what an ass you really are. And how I deserve better than you -so if you don't mind putting my boyfriend down and leaving I would appreciate it."  
  
"BOYFRIEND - Jesus Christ Lily come on are you being a little rash?"  
  
"No James I am not I know who I really want to be with and who will treat me right its not my fault you cant keep a girlfriend for more than 3 weeks. And you can keep this piece of Shit bracelet and give it to your next girlfriend "  
  
With that Lily threw the bracelet in James's face and left with Snape and her arm in arm.  
  
"Jesus Christ Mary and Joseph can this get any worse."  
  
"Mr. Potter Professor Dumbledore would like o speak to you."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Sirius why did James do this to me?"  
  
"Lily I cant tell you how my friends mind works but trust me it wasn't cause he didn't care for you otherwise he wouldn't have made me pick out that bracelet."  
  
"God I miss him. I mean Severus is wonderful and everything but there is sure a lot less fun."  
  
"Lily does the term cruel and unusual punishment mean anything to you?"  
  
"Sorry, Hey you wanna go to Hogsmede with me this weekend I haven't hung out with you in a while and Severus - I mean my other date has detention.  
  
"Yeah that would be great um but what about James?"  
  
"Oh he can hang out with Remus."  
  
"Um OK whatever."  
  
Lily's Life had been pretty crazy the last week but Snape and Sirius were here life line so she wouldn't start thinking about James again.  
  
Hogsmede weekend was finally here and Lily couldn't wait Sirius and her had never been closer and she was thinking about braking up with Snape-Do to Sirius's constant nagging but James couldn't be more delighted if she didn't have Snape that's all that mattered.  
  
"Hey are you ready" Lily had just come down the stairs from the girls rooms and she looked stunning she had on flare weathered jeans and a kind of fuzzy lavender see thru sweater that looked wonderful on her - her hair was curled at the ends and she was ready to take over the world.  
  
"LLLLILY?"James fell out of his seat "All of this just for old Padfoot. You never wore that with me"  
  
"That's because .I thought if you didn't comb your hair I mean I shouldn't try and look decent- and I wanted to look nice is that a crime?" Lily had been cold to James ever since last week with the whole Snape thing.  
  
"Come on Lils."  
  
"Hey calls you Lils now? I never got to call you Lils."  
  
"James just drop it K "  
  
Lily and Sirius had the best time they loaded up on prank supplies and Sirius helped Lily pick out the end of the year party dress which you will find out about later.  
  
"Lils can I talk to you for a minute "  
  
"Yeah what's up?"  
  
"I really really really like you and I wanted to know if it wasn't to weird between you and James maybe you would want to be my girlfriend?"  
  
"Oh my gods are you serious?"  
  
"Well yeah I am Sirius."  
  
"Shut up - Lily laughed " Yeah I would love that." Lily and Sirius were hugging each other when  
  
"SPLAT " a huge piece of salt-water taffy hit Lily in the head.  
  
"WHAT THE HELL?" Lily turned around to see none other that the infamous Potter boy.  
  
"Lils I am so sorry I didn't mean it."  
  
"DON'T EVER ADDRESS ME SO INFORMALLY AGAIN MY NAME IS LILY.AND I HAVE TAFFY IN MY HAIR!"  
  
Lily stormed out while hitting James with her shopping bag. Then she turned around and came back.  
  
" Thanks Sirius I'm really sorry ill see you at practice toight." And she tongued him right in front of James giving him the finger all at once. Lily had to get this stuff out of her hair, "Mallory, Charlette PLEASE HELP" Lily's had had to be cut some how her gorgeous long Deep red hair that now went past her butt had to be cut - Lily was frantic she was crying and trying to go and kill James at the same time.  
  
"Well Lily we could just give you a makeover I guess."  
  
"Um well ok - no thing to drastic and please don't cut my hair above my shoulders please please please."  
  
So the mad scientists worked on Lily all afternoon and in to the night the Marauders and lily skipped practice and were waiting in the common room waiting for lily to come out and James was pacing back and forth, Sirius keep biting his fingernails and Remus looked like he was going to be sick.  
  
"OK you guys this is really different for Lily and please please please don't make fun of her, it will be quite a shock and James if I were you I would hide cause all she has been saying for the past 5 hours was I AM GOING TO KILL POTTER!"  
  
James went and hid behind the couch he was still anxious to see Lily he still loved her but couldn't go out with her.  
  
Lily made her way down the corridor.  
  
"HOLY SHIT!"The three of them said at one time.  
  
"You guys hate it don't you -god I hate my life nothing is going right -I need to kill potter! Where is that son of a bitch."  
  
"Lily no no you look marvelous."  
  
Lily's hair had to be cut to an inch below her shoulders and the they layered it so it framed her face, then she had lighter red highlights and she was wearing a stretch v-neck tank top that was white and had dark jeans on and her make up was simple yet beautiful her eyes jumper out at you and her lips were soft everything was right and she looked like a princess. James just sat there how could he let someone like her go and now she was Sirius's girl.  
  
"SO you guys like it?"  
  
"I am so glad I asked you out today lets go down for supper-"  
  
"Yeah cause I need to talk to Severus."  
  
The new couple headed down. Everyone was in awe Lily was beautiful and was finally over James. 


	12. James's Confession

Chapter 6- Year 4 Ok people what I am going to since everyone says I need to be more detailed I think either I am going to start detailing now or go back and rewrite my other chapters and then make it the same story only more detailed. You guys tell me your reviews ok- thanks here is more.  
  
The last game of the Quidditch Season was coming up and it was Gryffindor against Ravenclaw, the practices were not so hot. The weather had been crapy all week and Friday wasn't looking too good. And most important their star chaser had bronchitis. Lily couldn't talk and she was very tired but also determined to win this.  
  
"Ok team you can take a break. Lily are you ok- you really shouldn't be playing, I mean I am sure we can get someone else to play for you."  
  
Lily just gave James the finger.  
  
"Dude you have one determined girl friend."  
  
"I know and she is so hott when she is like that. Oy Lily come here baby." Sirius chased after Lily trying to give her a kiss to make her feel better.  
  
James missed Lily more than anything seeing her with Sirius and making him the happiest guy in Hogwarts was great, but he wanted to be that guy. It was his fault they weren't together but why did it have to make him feel so miserable and that fact that she didn't talk to him was worse, all she ever said was Fuck off potter, Bite me, IS there someone talking. He hated it. But he had a plan he didn't care what happened he was going to get Lily back.  
  
The team went back to practice and then James called it quits. He walked over to Lily where she was drying off,  
  
"Hey Lily could I talk to you for like 10 minutes." She just shrugged her shoulders and went with him. They walked until they were by the lake. " Lily I really need to tell you something, I want to go back out with you more than anything I cant sleep, eat or think with out thinking of you I know it sounds dumb but its true . I was stupid to dump you (lily had a look on her face that said NO DUH!) but I had my reasons but I am willing to forget about it if you would come back to me. Please think about it and I know you cant say anything right now but if you would write me a note anything I don't care if it all it says is no, Please Lily." Lily looked at him - was it Hope, Happiness, Confusion, or pure hatred? - And then she simply just walked back to the castle.  
  
Lily went up to her dorm with tears in her eyes, She couldn't believe what James had just said to her, was he being serious or was he just trying to make her talk to him again. She figured what could it hurt she would tell him the truth and see what happens. Even though she had Sirius he wasn't the same -sure he was funny and loving but he always wanted to make out or fool around and he wasn't serious - if that makes sense LOL- She wanted James back it had been 2 months since he dumped her and she thought she was over him -for a time she was but then he came back and she wanted to make him leave so she never had to deal with him again. Why was life so hard?  
  
Lily pulled out a piece of parchment and she grabbed her swan feather quill that wrote in gold it when she was done..  
  
A PERSON BEFORE I START AGAIN IS THIS DETIALED ENOUGH?  
  
  
  
She sealed the letter with a kiss and sprayed it with some Love Spell - Body spray not a potion. She looked at the clock on the bedside table and saw that it was 12:30 and James was still up in the common so she decided instead of using Aphrodite she would just walked down there and give it to him and then walk back up to the common room, By the time she had gotten done rehearsing this 10 times it was 1:15 and she ran down to the common room afraid she would miss James.  
  
James was about to walk up to the boy staircase when he saw Lily running down the stairs in her nightgown - not much coverage- she handed him the parchment and then she ran back up stairs. James sat on the cold stairs and opened the letter up the smell of lily filled the small passage way and he began to read.  
  
James, The reason it hurts us so much to be apart is because are souls are connected, and maybe they always have been and will be. Maybe we have lived a thousand lives before - and in each of them we have found each other and perhaps each time we have been forced apart for the same reasons. That means that good bye is both a good bye for the past ten thousand years and a prelude to what will come.. I would love to tell you that everything will work out between us and I promise I do all I can to make sure it does. But if we never met each other and this is truly good bye, I know we will see each other in another life. And maybe we will find each other again and we will not only fall in love each other again but also for all the times we have before.  
  
But I have so many questions for you. Why if you cant stop thinking about me did you dump me and act like a jerk and if you had some deathly reason you couldn't go out with me then why didn't you just say something to me I am sure I would have understood. And most of all do you think I am just going to dump Sirius and go back out with you-Did you ever think about his feelings, He loves me and he treats me like I should be treated. James I never stopped loving you and I don't understand why that is, but I am with Sirius now and until we break up or he dies you will have to wait -so my advice is you move on. If you think I am going to be nice to you now - I guess I will have to think about it. Lol - But James I really miss spending time with you. Maybe we could get together one night - perhaps a full moon - yes I know about Remus and I also was planning to become an animagi Ill tell you more when I see you- But maybe then Sirius wont be in the way. You are one of my best friends and I can't wait to catch up on everything - This is all I cant think of saying to you right now and please don't let Sirius see this - tell him I am thinking about him if he asks -  
  
Love Always - Lillian Marie Evans  
  
She would talk to him again and she wanted to hang out - wow this was more than he could handle. James ran up to the girls room and listened to see if they were all up. The room was silent and he walked in he got on his hands and knees and then crawled to Lily's bed. She slowly opened her curtains and looked in Lily was sleeping and she looked like a goddess with the moon light hitting her face and making her look immortal he wanted to kiss her and have everything be alright. His hand grazed her cheek and he lent down to kiss her softly on the lips. Lily woke up and she couldn't help but get caught up in the moment this is exactly what she was dreaming of.  
  
"Lily I feel the same way. Please forgive me - I love you more than all the stars in the sky- you are my princess and I cant live another moment with out you knowing you feel the same way."  
  
"Oh James,"  
  
He was pulling into her bed. and the night went on.  
  
That's all for now people maybe Ill write what happened in the next chapter -but only if you all review and tell me what I should do. -K Alexia thanks for r/r 


	13. Decisions

Chapter 7 - year 4  
  
This is were we last left our lovely couple James is holding lily and they are pondering what just happened.  
  
" What do you think Sirius will say when he finds out?"  
  
"Well he's your best friend - but I think he will understand I mean its not like we did anything."  
  
"Yeah - god you are beautiful - why did I ever let you go?"  
  
Lily turned to James and left go of his grasp- " I don't know why did you is what I would love to know we were in love or supposedly we were and look were it got us."  
  
"It's a long story ."  
  
"I've got until the Quidditch match - 5 hours I don't need sleep I guess."  
  
"Well ok - I am the heir of Gryffindor and once I fall in love either she or I will die by the serpents heir - in other words the heir to Slytherin."  
  
" So you were being selfish and didn't want to die."  
  
"No I didn't want you to die Lily you are the air that I breathe everything I do revolves around you."  
  
" Well James . " Lily's eyes were filled with tears she held his hand," I don't think we should go out them I cant bear to see you get hurt or die."  
  
"Lily but I am ready to sacrifice myself for you."  
  
"James are you nuts we are 14 years old you are going to be a professional Quidditch player - you cant die at 14 - I wont let you."  
  
"Can we be really really really really good friends - that kiss and make out and hold hands."  
  
"No but we can be really good friends and we will go out with different people - because how do you know I am the one?"  
  
"Yeah I guess - what are you going to do about Sirius?"  
  
"Ill brake up with him- he acted like he did when we were friends I don't see anything different he will be fine with it."  
  
"OK - well I better get to bed and rest up for the big game. Oh and by the way I love your hair like that lily." James turned and went to kiss lily,  
  
"Thanks James - you are such a ladies man," James lent in to kiss her , " James go to bed." 


	14. Default Chapter sorry cant think of any...

Chapter 8 -year 4  
  
" Yes it's the last Quidditch game of the season Ravenclaw against Gryffindor! And it's a nasty bugger today nearly blew me cap off.  
  
And here are the teams now . for Ravenclaw the very Dashing Deanna Mosheim - Chaser, Dangerous Danny Samp - Chaser, Deviating Devon Carter - Chaser, Ferocious Frankie T. - Beater, Fearless Freddy S. -Beater, Heroic Henry Pewter - Keeper, and last but NOT LEAST Agile Adam Jones - SEEKER,  
  
And now for the opposing team . Courageous Lily Evans -Chaser (sorry couldn't think of a l word), Justifiable James Potter -Chaser, Mauling Matt Bero - Chaser, Sassy Sirius Black - Beater, Charging Charlie Weasly, and we cant forget the one and only Eagles Eye Emma Schlender. "  
  
Ravenclaw Alex Olp was doing the commentary. " and the quaffle is in the air . and Evans takes the ball - mind you she is single now so boys get ready she had fiery read hair and an attitude to boot, both James and professor m. gave Alex the look and told him to get on with the game.  
  
The game was brutal even though the weather cleared up the players were more violent than ever James had 2 black eyes and a broken finger and Lily thought her hand was going to fall off, but on the bright side Ravenclaw was 50 points under and it was Ravenclaw - 110 and Gryffindor - 160.  
  
Emma just got hit by a bludger Sirius and Charlie were trying to protect Lily since she was the main target. They needed to be 150 up more matter what and they could do it.  
  
Potter scores, Evans scores, Ravenclaw gets the ball lily dove down and the came right under Samps nose and stole the quaffle away making yet another goal she turned her broom to do a victory dance when  
  
SMACK - Frankie T. came up with his bat and hit her in the face there was blood everywhere and the mediwizards were there in a flash and soon lily was back at it only with 2 black eyes to show her and James look like a two raccoons, and then lily took the foul shot and scored,  
  
James then got the ball from Mosheim and made another goal. All they needed was another goal and lily and James were blocked this is what Ravenclaw had been planning for all year use the weak link to score the goal it was all up to Matt now.  
  
He was soon block by another Ravenclaw he lunged the quaffle into the air and it flew into the goal the crowd was wild . Lily looked like she could kiss Matt.  
  
Then Adam not knowing that they had scored caught the Snitch.GRYFINDOR WINS!!!!!!!! Everyone was ecstatic and the party in the common room would be grand Lily, James and Matt were all anyone could talk about for the next 3 weeks but then the school had other things to worry about.  
  
A certain wizard names Voldemort but most of all end of school exams.  
  
Lily knew should would pass them because she James and Sirius had devised a plan and they all quizzed each other and then knew each others weakness and so they focused on those because Lily wanted to be a prefect more than anything and James had to - to uphold the family honor.  
  
"Finally something other than my soap opera life, I cant wait to go home and see what Daddy has planned this summer- maybe she didn't want to fine out. I miss him so much. Ok I need to stop studying and do something for me. Lily went down to the kitchens and asked for some cookie dough ice cream she grabbed a spoon and went to go and enjoy her self .  
  
As Lily was walking in the corridors she heard voices in one fo the rooms,  
  
" Padfoot you have to tell me what does she become."  
  
" Prongs she will tell you in her own time."  
  
"This isn't fair Moony knows and I don't."  
  
Lily walked into the room," James if you want to know so bad why don't you just ask me."  
  
"Shit lily you scared me. Anyway what do you become?"  
  
" You really want to know, Ok I become a Phoenix."  
  
"Seriously? Well then that's going to be pretty hard to make up a name for you."  
  
" Oh don't worry James we have already come up with that one."  
  
"Sirius come on you know I hate that. I thought it was just a joke."  
  
"Nope my dear Fawkes, the name will suit you fine."  
  
"Come on we better get down to Moony before he goes Ape on us."  
  
"So much for my ice cream."  
  
The year ended quickly and soon the Marauders and Co. were headed to Kings Cross Laughing and eating the whole way.  
  
"Come on Lily you know you wanna sing for us, anyway you have to take the dare other wise you will be disgraced."  
  
"Yeah yeah I know. Ok what song?"  
  
" Who cares just sing lily ."?  
  
"Alrite don't get your knickers in a wad."  
  
" I can feel the magic floating in the air, being with you gets me that way. I watch the sunlight dance across your face and I have never been this swept away. All my thought just seem to settle on the brinks when I am lying wrapped up in your arms, all the world just fades away the only thing I hear is the beating of your heart,  
  
Cause I cant feel you breathe and watching over me and suddenly I am melting in to you, nothing left to prove baby all we need is just to be caught up in the touch slow and steady rush baby isn't that the way that love is suppose to be  
  
I can feel you breathe, Just breathe, In a way I know my heart is waking up as all the walls come tumbling down, closer than I have ever felt before and I know and you know there's no need for words right now cause  
  
I can feel you breathe and watching over me and suddenly I am melting into you there's nothing left to prove baby all we need is just to be caught up in the touch baby isn't that the way loves suppose to be I can feel you breathe just breathe, caught up in the touch slow and steady rush baby isn't that the way love is suppose to be  
  
I can feel you breathe I can feel the magic floating in the air being with you gets me that way."  
  
Everyone feel asleep or at least Lily thought they did,  
  
"Thanks Lil, I love it when you sing" James lent in to kiss her their lips touched lightly,  
  
"OOOO James and Lily sitting in a tree."  
  
"Shut it Padfoot" They were all happy and ready to go home and start a new adventure. 


	15. And this one time at band camp

The Summer Before 5th year -  
  
"Daddy I am home! " Lily hade just gotten home from platform 9 and ¾ and she couldn't wait to see what her father had in store for her this summer.  
  
" Hey princess are you ready for a summer filled with fun and excitement?"  
  
"Um yeah what do you have in mind?"  
  
" Well, I thought you could go shopping for some new clothes with your mom and Petty and then we could talk about what I signed you up for."  
  
"Shopping? Petty? Mom? Dad please - "  
  
"Honey you need new clothes."  
  
" Fine but I wont have fun."  
  
" I remember there was a time when you wanted to go shopping cause you had to look your best, for a certain next door neighbor."  
  
" Yeah well that was in the past James and I , we are over and we don't plan on getting back together. I will always be your little princess."  
  
" Lily . you need to go and find someone that makes you happy."  
  
" I will daddy but just I am not ready for all that."  
  
" Alright I understand now go and get some new clothes."  
  
Lily loved her father with all her heart; she and him had certain bond that no one really understood. Before lily could step out the door the phone rang.  
  
" Hello."  
  
" Fawkes is that you?"  
  
" Sirius?"  
  
" That's my name. I was just calling to make sure you got home ok?"  
  
" Yeah I am fine - Sirius what's wrong you never call like this."  
  
" Ok good - well just got an eerie feeling that you were hurt or something."  
  
" Ok Sirius whatever I am fine but thanks for worrying about me."  
  
" Yeah well cant wait to see you in the alley. Love ya Lils."  
  
God that was weird he should have just owled me - Lily pushed the thought aside when petunia walked in the room.  
  
" Lillian mother would like to speak to you."  
  
" Yes dear sister." Lily rolled her eyes and stuck her tongue out.  
  
Lily went down stairs to find a very pissed looking mother," Yes mommy?" Lily asked innocently " I heard you wanted to see me."  
  
" Yes Lillian, you will go to singing camp this summer for 3 weeks and hopefully this will make you more keen on your signing career instead of that magic riffraff that you are going to school for."  
  
" Mom what do you have against Hogwarts - and what if I don't want to be a singer what if I want to be something that has to do with magic what are you going to do remove me from the family?"  
  
" Of course not princess."  
  
" Shut up Parker."  
  
" Lillian I am not taking this crap from you - why can't you be more like petunia she listens to me and respects my wishes."  
  
" Oh god mother now you are going o tell me you want me to sleep with every guy I date and stay home and raise my children and never have a life of my own."  
  
" That's not what I said and no I don't think you should sleep with any guys because you shouldn't be dating especially the crap they have at that school. And yes I think you should find a man that supports you so you don't have to work."  
  
" GOD DAMN IT wont you listen to me. I don't want your life I don't want to be forced into staying home and not being my own person."  
  
" That's it Lillian you are going shopping and to this camp and you are going to like it no matter what."  
  
" NO - how about that." This argument had cause Lily and her mother not to talk until the Saturday she when she was about to leave.  
  
" Lillian get in the car."  
  
" Don't talk to me Katherine. I am not going and that is it."  
  
" Hey guys what's going on?" James potter just came to see if Lily wanted to play a Little Quidditch.  
  
" Shut it Potter." Lily and Katherine shouted and then lily was forced into the car and the driver quickly took off.  
  
" Where was she going - what's going on?"  
  
" Sorry about that James Lily and Katherine got in an argument about singing and Hogwarts and so they were fighting and lily has gone to a Singing Camp for the next three weeks I am sure she is terrible sorry that she couldn't say good bye." Parker Evans explained to James.  
  
" Oh, Ok bye Mr. Evans."  
  
Lily got to the camp and she knew she would hate it. They started to do ice breakers and Lily began to dose off but then she heard something familiar and she shot up to ay attention.  
  
" Hi My Names Matt Bero I got to a private school in England and I am here cause my mom made me go. "  
  
The rest of the group casually said " HI Matt " and then moved onto the next class.  
  
Lily couldn't believe it - matt was here (the chaser for Gryffindor he was very good looking with his sandy blonde spiked hair and light green eyes that some people would die for. His body was almost as toned as James's and he was tall to boot lily had often thought about dating him but she never seemed to have the time.) At least she knew someone. As she was getting something to eat she heard him come up behind her and he put his hands over his eyes.  
  
" Hey sexy thing."  
  
" Hey matt I didn't know you liked to sing."  
  
" I don't but everyone says I am good at just my mom thought I was getting into too much trouble so she decided to send me here."  
  
" Yeah my mom too only different circumstances."  
  
" So how has your summer been I was going to owl you and see if you and James wanted to come and play a little Quidditch but then I had to come here."  
  
" That would have been nice but James I am sure would have had other plans."  
  
" Oh you are still mad at him I see. "  
  
" No just I have seen more than enough girls over there just in the last week."  
  
" Oh really and you weren't one of them?"  
  
" No- I was very disappointed can you tell ."  
  
" Oh yeah- so that means you can be all mine for the next three weeks huh?"  
  
" Are you trying to seduce me?"  
  
" Are you seducible? "  
  
" No?" said Lily shaking her head  
  
" I didn't think so lets go for a walk."  
  
" I'd like that."  
  
Lily knew that the next three weeks would be wonderful even if she didn't want to admit it. 


	16. Revenge

Chapter 1 of the 5th year -  
  
The first week of camp went by so fast Lily couldn't believe it she was having the time of her life with matt and she didn't know why she didn't try and get to know him before they had tons of stuff in common and he was hot and funny. But most of all he wasn't friends with James and the world didn't revolve around Quidditch and pranks. And he seemed to being having a great time too.  
  
One night in the Common Room - kinda like that I don't know what to call - Lily and Matt were trying to find a duet that they could do for the concert that was too be held in front of family and friends the last day. And it was clear to the instructors that when Matt and Lily sang there was a certain something that no one could really put their finger on.  
  
" Matt we need to find a song and fast."  
  
" In know lily just - what one I mean what song isn't everyone going to do."  
  
" OOO Matt look at this one."  
  
" Yeah it looks good "  
  
" You just said that so we didn't have to keep going."  
  
" And what if I did? Is it a crime that I want to spend time with you." Matt then lightly kissed Lily on the lips.  
  
Lily didn't understand she wasn't supposed to be falling for this guy but she was. She didn't pull away and neither did matt they stayed and then the kiss got more intimate knew it matt was lying on lily and they were making out on the couch.  
  
BACK AT HOME.  
  
Ding Dong  
  
" Oh hey James you know Lily isn't going to be home fore the next week."  
  
" Yes Mr. Evans I know I just thought you know how she was having that concert on could I come with, I really miss Lily and I thought maybe should could use some one from Hogwarts and if it would be possible Remus and Sirius could come too?"  
  
" Oh James that would be wonderful."  
  
Yet another week went by for Lily and before she knew it matt and her were picking out there outfits for the concert that would be tomorrow night and today they were in the nearest town.  
  
" Lily come on you have to show me you outfit."  
  
" No I want it to be a surprise."  
  
" Do I have to come in there just so I can see it."  
  
" You wont see anything cause its not on."  
  
" All the better too see you my dear."  
  
" Matthew Emerson Bero don't you dare come in here."  
  
" Come on Lils you know you want me too."  
  
" Don't call me Lils."  
  
" You know you like it."  
  
" Ok fine but only you can call me that."  
  
" I can't believe the concerts in 5 hours. "  
  
" I know what are you wearing?" Said Jessica her roommate.  
  
" It's a surprise."  
  
" Well come on I am going to see it sooner or later and I have to do you hair."  
  
" Ok fine but don't laugh I don't know what matt is going to say."  
  
Lets just say Jessica's jaw dropped.  
  
James, Remus, and Sirius all got seats in the front, which they would soon be regretting, or at least James would.  
  
The orchestra started to warm up and the first girl was a tall and thin girl with medium brown skin and brown hair with blonde highlights that went to her waist her name was Scarlet and from wear James was sitting she looked amazing she was wearing a purple skin tight dress that showed off her full figure (you know what I mean in lame mans terms her big boobs) James's mouth hit the ground. Then she began to sing,  
  
" OOOO The time, sometimes the time is swept away and I am left with yesterday the memories and I will always think of you and smile and be happy for the time I had you with me, thou we go our separate ways - how ill forget so don't forget the memories we made please remember please remember I was there for you and you were there for me please remember our time together the time was yours and mine and we were out there free please remember please remember me.  
  
Good bye there's just no sadder word to say and its sad to walk away with just the memories who's to know what might have been to leave behind a life and time we will near know again please remember please ember I was there fore you and you were there for me and remember please remember me and I was there for you and you were there fore me please remember our time together the time was yours and me and we were out there free dare remember please remember me and how we laughed and how we smiled and I was yours and you were mine and how our dream was out of reach I stood by you you stood by me and how we took each day and made and child we wrote our names across the sky we ran so fast we ran so free I had you and you had me. Please remember. PLEASE REMBER."  
  
The crowd was silent and the 3 boys were startled they never heard anyone but Lily sing like that. Then Before they knew it Lily was up and she was doing a duet and the marauders didn't know with whom but they were sure it was going to be great boy were they right.  
  
Matt came out and James nearly feel off his chair and then he hit Sirius on the arm," DO you know who that is? That's Matt Bero the other Chaser."  
  
" No really James - DUH "  
  
" But I didn't know he sang."  
  
" Well life is full of surprises."  
  
Matt took his place on the end of the stage so in the beginning he wouldn't see lily and then we would as they joined together He was wearing Khakis and a White collared shirt with a Cummerbund.  
  
James was about to slouch in his seat when the lights dimmed and the spot light came onto the curtain, Then matt came in, " Listen baby aint no mountain high aint no valley low aint no river wide enough baby,  
  
Lily stepped on stage and then crowed was awed, " If you need me call me no matter where you are no matter how far."  
  
"Don't worry baby"  
  
"Just call my name you don't have to worry Cause baby there aint no mountain high enough aint no valley low enough aint no river wide enough to keep me from getting to you."  
  
"Remember the day I set you free I told you could always count on my girl from that day on I made a vow ill be there when you want me some way some how cause baby there aint no mountain high enough aint no valley low enough aint no river wide enough to keep me from getting to you babe."  
  
"Oh no Darling."  
  
No wind no rain all winters cold cant stop me baby cause you were my goal  
  
I get you thru ever trouble ill be there on the double just send for me o baby  
  
My love is alive deep down in my heart although we are miles apart if you ever need a helping hand ill be there on the double just as fast as I can cause baby there aint no mountain high enough aint no valley low enough aint no river wide enough to keep me from getting to you babe  
  
Don't you know that there aint no mountain high enough aint no valley low enough aint no river wide enough."  
  
"Sirius- "  
  
" yes James"  
  
" We will kill Matt Bero, do you understand."  
  
" James - come on I thought that you and Lily were just friends and you were over her"  
  
" SIRIUS you are brilliant, "  
  
" I am?"  
  
" Yeah I found out a way to get a Lily back."  
  
" You were trying to get her back?"  
  
" Yes geeze pay attention."  
  
" Sorry master."  
  
" Anyways, " James said in a serious voice," I will make Lily jealous and then she will have to want to go back out with me."  
  
" But James, what if she doesn't want to and she is in love with matt, I mean look at them." The boys turned their heads toward the new couple and Matt had is arm around Lily tiny waist, James started to boil inside,  
  
" I will get her Sirius."  
  
" Ya sure you will James." Sirius thought James had gone to the mad house. 


	17. Daddys lil Girl

Chapter 2 - year 5  
  
Lily couldn't wait until she got home to see her father again, she loved the camp and she wanted to tell him all about what happened. Mr. Evans didn't come to the concert because of work but she knew that he heard all about from James, Remus and Sirius.  
  
" Daddy!"  
  
" Hello dear how was the camp?"  
  
" It was awesome - don't tell mom I said that but I really really enjoyed it and guess what daddy."  
  
" What princess?"  
  
" I met a boy there from Hogwarts and he is on the Quidditch team with me and well I think I love him daddy."  
  
"Really, what is this boys name. I think we need to spend some more time together before I take you to London."  
  
Lily and her father went into his study and she told him everything that happened. She loved her father more than anything and she didn't know what she would do If she had to lose him.  
  
Beep Beep,  
  
" Oh Shit I have to get up, today daddy and I are going to London." Lily got ready and went down stairs and waited for her father to go.  
  
Parker Evans came down the stairs in his pinstriped suit,  
  
" Dad did you forget we have to go to London today."  
  
" I know honey but I got called into work so your mother is going to drop you off at the Leaky Cauldron and then if I have time I will pick you up."  
  
" Dad you promise me are you going to be home in time to see me off to Hogwarts?"  
  
" Well dear I will see."  
  
" DAD - you will see me off."  
  
" All right I will see you off. And I will try and make it to London in time tonight alright."  
  
Lily's father got in the car and then drove off she knew today wasn't going to go the way she planned.  
  
Lily enter Diagon Alley and decided to go and get her new robes she need to get a new set because the other ones had gotten burned in one of Sirius and James's pranks. And then she figured she could get a new dress robe. After about an hour in the robe shop she decided on an opal colored dress robe that when it hit the light changed the colors. She picked up her new supplies for school and then figured it was time for a sundae.  
  
" Hey Lils."  
  
"Sirius don't call me that."  
  
" Well hi to you too." Sirius said playfully while taking her sundae away from her and finishing it before she could take it back.  
  
"What are you doing her without James?"  
  
" Oh he came with his new girlfriend."  
  
" He dumped you for some Hoochy Mama."  
  
" Yeah I guess I didn't really care I kinda figured I would see someone I knew anyway."  
  
"Oh ok - hey have you seen my father anywhere around."  
  
' Yeah he was coming in as I saw you."  
  
" Really oh good that means he made it here ok."  
  
" You two are way to close. But anyway how is matt doing."  
  
" Matt? Oh matt - yeah I haven't seen him in couple days but Sirius I have never felt this for anyone before."  
  
" Really? Wow it's that serious. Wait till I tell Ja. Nevermind"  
  
" No you were going to say wait till you tell James, Why would James care."  
  
" Oh you thought I meant James - no no I mean - I don't know what I was going to say. So have you seen the new broom that's out."  
  
"Oh no is it neat"  
  
Thank god I got her off the subject of James - Sirius thought.  
  
"Well hellos Sirius how are you."  
  
" Hey Mr.E what's up?"  
  
" Oh nothing I guess just came here to get my daughter I am glad she had someone to keep her company."  
  
" Hey Daddy are you ready to go home?"  
  
" Oh yes except one thing I got you a surprise we just need to go and pick it up."  
  
" Really what is it?"  
  
" Well I can't tell you."  
  
Lily couldn't wait to see what her father got her - she said good-bye to Sirius and then went with her father.  
  
"Here you go princess." Her father handed her a long slender package wrapped in brown paper. Lily opened it quickly and then she saw it glimmer it was the new broom that was in the Quidditch shop. The Galaxy 700 with a servicing kit.  
  
" Oh My god Daddy thank you so much."  
  
" I love you so much Lily."  
  
" I love you too Daddy lets go home."  
  
" Alright."  
  
Before she knew it Lily had to go back to school and her father was leaving that morning also.  
  
" I love you Lily remember that."  
  
" I will daddy and I will see you a Christmas. And don't work too hard."  
  
Lily watched her father walk to the end of the driveway. She turned to go into the house and get her trunk when she heard her father gasp for air and fall to the ground. She ran out side and picked up her fathers head.  
  
" I love you my Lily Flower."  
  
" Daddy don't leave me please don't leave me." Parker Evans lifted his hand and touched Lily's face and then saw that his wife was coming out.  
  
" Parker Please don't leave me here. Please."  
  
" Katherine take care of my Lily Flower."  
  
And then he looked at Lily one more time and died.  
  
" NO DADDY you can't die - daddy please." Lily stayed in the driveway where her father died for the next three hours until it was time for her to go to platform 9 and ¾.  
  
" Lily come on dear you have to go."  
  
" No I am not leaving I want to stay here with my father."  
  
" You have you go to school you know he would have wanted you too."  
  
" Its not like you care anyway you don't want me to go to Hogwarts."  
  
" I know but I already called the taxi service and its too late to cancel."  
  
Lily wrote this song on the way to Hogwarts that year.  
  
"There's a song that's inside of my soul, it's the one that I've tried to write over and over again I will wake in the infite cold but you sing to me over and over again so I lay my head back down.  
  
And I lift my hands and pray to be only yours I pray to be only yours I know now you're my only hope. Sing to me the song of the start. Of your galaxy dancing and laughing and laughing again when it feels like my dreams are so far sing to me of the plans that you have for me over again so I lay my head back down and I lift my hands and pray to be only yours I pray to be only yours I know no you're my only hope.  
  
I give you my destiny I'm giving you all of me I want you symphony singing in all that I am at the top my lungs im giving all to you. So I lay my head back down. And I lift my hands and pray to be only yours I pray to be only yours I pray to be only yours I know now you're my only hope. 


	18. Dont bother with this one either

I am now putting up a notice that I am going to stop my story and possible start on a new one , unless I can get enough people to persuade me to change my mind. I will keep ther story going for 5 more days and then shut it down. If you would like to e-mail me you can - babysky2988@aol.com also I want to thank everyone who reviewed and made me feel special and I cant wait for you all to read my new story and possibly my second story ( if I keep Lily's Story going ) Thanks I hope this made sense. Lexie 


	19. Rape and reformation

Chapter 4 Year 5:  
  
Little side note for all of my wonderful fans - I AM BACK!!! And yes I am going to continue- k - I didn't have a very good couple of days at school so it might be depressing. K ilu bb -  
  
"Lily are you sure nothing is wrong with your arm you should really get that checked out by the nurse or something." James said the following morning he couldn't help but wonder why lily was trying to hide something from him.  
  
" James how many times do I have to tell you shut the fuck up and leave me alone I am fine ok."  
  
" Yeah yeah geeze cant I care about a friend?"  
  
"I am leaving." Lily stormed off she went to the grounds she wanted to be as far away from James and matt that she could.  
  
"Why is my life so terrible?" Lily said to her self.  
  
"I don't know why didn't you come and tell you befriend about it."  
  
" Oh my god matt you scared me I didn't see you there."  
  
" yeah I noticed - I saw you go onto the grounds and I was hurt you didn't come to me."  
  
" I am sorry I just kinda wanted to be alone."  
  
" Oh I see - I thought you loved me Lily I thought we were going to be together forever."  
  
" matt sweetie I do love you and we are but just right now I am kind of in a bad mood."  
  
" And you don't have time for me I see how it I."  
  
" Matt you know that's not it."  
  
" Then show me Lily show me how you feel cause I am feeling like James is more important than me is that it?" Matt grabbed lily's wrist and looked at her fiercely.  
  
" No matt, you know I love you." Said lily carefully caressing his face and kissing him lightly.  
  
" Ok then show me." Matt rolled onto of lily and near a bush he began to slowly pull off her shirt and unbutton his and her pants.  
  
" Matt now here." Matt quickly put a silencing charm on her and continued with his work. (Sorry guys I really don't want to go into this but you get the idea.  
  
Lily began to cry she wanted to kick and scream and have everything be ok with her and matt or was it James that she really wanted. She didn't know and her wonderful boyfriend was turning into some kind of monster that never let her hang out with her friends or go shopping or even help Remus.  
  
Matt was done and it seemed like forever before the charm was let of. But the work had been done and after matt pulled his pants back on he left her there naked under a bush.  
  
Lily got up after the charm was off and put her clothes on she ran up to Hogwarts in tears her virginity was just taken by a man she didn't love and it was taken against her will. She decided she would tell no one about this and that no one would ever find out. All she knew was that her and matt were over and she needed to find a way to break it to his easily.  
  
Later in the week was Quidditch practice, now everyone had noticed Lily decline in talking and school work. She was quite and just sat and stared into space. James was hoping as a coach and as a friend that would change he needed lily focused on the field.  
  
That night at practice.  
  
" Lily Jesus Christ get you head in the game we need you to play decent for the game this Saturday."  
  
" James don't tell me what to do ok."  
  
" Lily .please what's wrong you act like you got rapped or something."  
  
" Damn it James don't try and act like you know what bothering me. I am fine and damn it maybe I just don't want to play Quidditch anymore. "  
  
" Lily come on you love Quidditch."  
  
" No James you love Quidditch, you know what I love , I would love for you to get out of my face. And you know something else- I QUIT." Lily shoved her broom from her father on the ground and left. James carefully picked it up and was about it set it on the bench will lily quickly came back," Don't you every touch my broom again I don't need all your pure blood touching it."  
  
"Ouch." Sirius said marveled at how weird lily was acting." Way to get her back prongs."  
  
"Shove it Sirius."  
  
James dismissed the practice and went up to go and feel sorry for himself and get ready for the full moon that night.  
  
While he was feeling sorry for himself he noticed the sun was setting and figured he would go find the rest of the marauders and get going, he was trying everything to get lily off his mind.  
  
He couldn't find them and then heard the howl or Remus so he figured Sirius and him went down earlier.  
  
" J-j-j-j ames. " it was peter " Sirius .. he he he . SNAPE .. Remus - he knows " With that peter fainted.  
  
" Shit damn it fuck you Sirius." James ran picked up Lily's broom hat she had dropped there after she came up from practice. And James flew down to the willow.  
  
He dropped lily broom and went right into the tree not caring that he was badly wounded from all the branches he saw the door way open and saw a small figure crouching down getting smaller and smaller as it went down the passage way not knowing what to expect. James ran down the passage and the heard it Snapes scream. oh how James loved to hear that sound he had heard it so many times before while playing pranks on Snape but this time he dreaded it.  
  
He ran as fast as his heart could carry him he knew Remus would never forgive himself if he bit someone.  
  
James saw him Snape was standing right there, James lunched forward and knocked Snape out. Then the werewolf progressed towards James and then James turned into Prongs.  
  
Prongs threw the werewolf to the side of the room knocking him out also and then He as well passed out.  
  
A few minutes James cam thru and he saw the most beautiful object over Remus, it was Fawkes she came for him.  
  
Or did she? Quickly the werewolf was locked up and Lily transformed," thank you - you came for me Lily."  
  
" what makes you think I did any of this for you Prongs" she said his name with such loathing it actually made James cringe." I just figured Remus wouldn't want to bit someone tonight as seeing he was having a bad enough night already. And personally even thou it was you I am sure he still wouldn't have wanted to bit you or perhaps kill you as much as I would have loved it." That hurt James the most.  
  
" Lily what did ." He was cut off when lily saw her broom lying on the floor next to him  
  
" AND YOU USED MY BROOM TOO " Lily faced turned as red as her hair she grabbed the broom and kicked James - who was till lying down - on the way out.  
  
"Jesus Christ could the night get any better?"  
  
" Oy prongsy." It was Sirius the last person he wanted to see right now.  
  
So kinda depressing the next one will be very nice. I hope. 


	20. To Crush and to be crushed

Chapter 5 Year 5  
  
" God why am I being such an ass to James. I know its not his fault." Lily was torn she knew she could never tell anyone about her and matt and what if she ended up pregnant then she was royally screwed (almost literally)." God I wish I could just apologize to him. But I just don't know how."  
  
" Why don't you start with I am sorry for being such an ass to you."  
  
" Sirius? Oh my god I didn't see you there."  
  
" Thank you captain obvious. Yeah well anyway"  
  
" What do you think I should do Sirius?"  
  
" Apologize to James cause he is miserable with out you talking to him."  
  
" Well you make it sound like we are going out or something."  
  
" Maybe you should be."  
  
" What?" Lily didn't think she heard Sirius right did James have feelings for her even thou he was going out with that bitch Scarlet.  
  
" I said maybe you should go talk to him now."  
  
" Oh yeah ok."  
  
" Well I have to go ok. And Lils we really need you back on the Quidditch field."  
  
" Yeah I'll think about it."  
  
Later that night, much later in fact. Lily woke up sweating she just had the weirdest dream ever she was crouching over a little boy that looked just like James - except for the eyes they were just like hers and she could hear James yelling at her and all she saw was green.  
  
" Whatever, god I am hallucinating." Lily went to the common room and headed right to the piano, she didn't know someone was in there with her. She began to play with so much emotion it was like she was the piano and then she sang, god how he loved to hear her sing.  
  
"OH yeah ah yeah yeah yeah, uh huh, you know everything that I am afraid of you do everything I shouted everybody wants you everybody loved you I don't know if I should tell you how I feel I wish everyone would disappear every time you call me I am to scared to appear and I am too shy to say ph I got a crush on you I hope you feel the way the I do I get a rush when I am with you I got a crush on you you know I am the one that you can talk to sometimes you tell me stuff I don't want to know sometimes I just want to hold you ,you say exactly what you feel about her I wonder would you ever think about me that oh I got a crush on you I hope you feel the way that I do I get a rush when I am with you o I got a crush on you o I wish I could tell somebody but there no one to talk to nobody knows ive got a crush on you a crush on you Ive got a crush on you hey yeah hey yeah hey yeah , ive got crush on you , you say everything no one says I feel everything that you are afraid you feel I will always want you I will always love you Ive got crush on you I hope you feel the way that I do I get a rush when I am with you o I got a crush on you ., I hope you feel the way I that I do , I get rush when I am with you.  
  
" ive got a crush on you too." James walked up behind lily and kissed her cheek she felt a burning sensation to turn and kiss him back , but she just got up and ran - ran out the door and ran , until she couldn't run anymore.  
  
" Well isn't this great. Now she wants to crush me."  
  
The next morning lily sat down to breakfast and she was next to James and Sirius , Sirius gave her supportive looks and James kept looking at her shyly and the finally he grabbed her hand.  
  
" Um you guys I think I have to go to class um . yeah " Lily got out as quickly as she could. James followed in suit.  
  
" LILY WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON." James had his big deep blue eyes digging into hers.  
  
" Nothing is wrong James."  
  
" Horse shit. I hold you hand and you pull away and have to go to class."  
  
" Well I do have to go to class."  
  
" ITS SATURDAY. I LIKE YOU LILY I LIKE YOU A LOT."  
  
"Yeah well, you already have a girlfriend and you seem very intement with her."  
  
" Yeah but last night. I mean the song."  
  
" I was playing piano how was I suppose to know you were down there?"  
  
" I know I had the same dream you did lily about Harry and the green light."  
  
" WHAT THE FUCK ARE YOU TALKIN ABOUT JAMES?" Lily was near tears she couldn't imagine how James knew what she had been dreaming.  
  
" You know what I am talking about I had the same dream a couple nights ago. And when I heard you yelling Harry's name and my name I knew."  
  
" What are you talking about you couldn't hear me scream cause I never screamed."  
  
" I was upstairs in your dorm lily I heard you."  
  
" What the hell were you doing up there?"  
  
" Watching you sleep."  
  
" So stalking me you were stalking me." James' s heart lurched at these words the woman he loved - liked liked the woman he liked was breaking his heart - god you don't love her James - he thought.  
  
" Why are you being such a bitch?"  
  
" WACK! WHAT WAS THAT JAMES HAROLD POTTER?"  
  
" You are just you aren't yourself."  
  
" No you called me a bitch damn you and I was thinking about forgiving you well you know what PRONSY you can kiss my mudblood ass cause I will never ever ever forgive you. NEVER." Lily walked off  
  
" Lily..Lily . Fawkes. but I- I- I- -I- love you." James whispered to himself. A tear fell down his cheek. James potter never cried and the whole Hogwarts population probably just saw the whole fight. He wanted to be alone. Just alone. 


	21. Hit the Showers

Chapter 6 Year 5:  
  
Three weeks later James still hadn't gotten Lily to forgive him yet, and she was being impossible. The only thing she did for him was rejoining the Quidditch team, but of course she said it was to get the points back that James had lost. He felt like shit he didn't know what to do or say to get her back and he even dumped Scarlet for her. She didn't she hated James potter. And she couldn't believe why he would say such a thing to her was she really being a bitch?  
  
"Lils wake up baby." Sirius knelt over Lily trying to get her out of his bed she had been sleeping with him ever since she had that nightmare with Harry in it.  
  
" Sirius I don't wanna get up you just go and get ready and I will stay here ok."  
  
" Lillian Marie Evans get up NOW" Sirius pulled her from bed.  
  
" Siri come on. You are no fun."  
  
" Yeah and you move a lot when you sleep. We need to get you some help with those nightmares otherwise you can sleep with Remus."  
  
" Ok, ok geese."  
  
Lily walked to the prefects bathroom to take and shower and get ready for a wonderful day of no school, no James, no nothing she could go and swim with Remus and Sirius or go to hogsmede she didn't care today she would be happy.  
  
Lily grabbed one of the fluffy white towels and went to go and take a long hot shower.  
  
" Look at this stuff isn't it neat wouldn't you think my collections complete wouldn't you think I'm the girl the girl who has everything, look at this trove." Lily was in heaven nothing could possible ruin this moment.  
  
"The space between, their smiling eyes ..la la la "James needed to take a shower he stunk, he had just been out flying on his broom trying to get his mind off of Lily.  
  
He took off his clothes and grabbed a towel went into the nearest shower, then he heard it her voice why did he keep dreaming that she was right there.  
  
"There's a song that's inside of my soul, it's the one that I've tried to write over and over again I will wake in the infite cold but you sing to me over and over again so I lay my head back down.  
  
And I lift my hands and pray to be only yours I pray to be only yours I know now you're my only hope. Sing to me the song of the start. Of your galaxy dancing and laughing and laughing again when it feels like my dreams are so far sing to me of the plans that you have for me over again so I lay my head back down and I lift my hands and pray to be only yours I pray to be only yours I know no you're my only hope.  
  
I give you my destiny I'm giving you all of me I want you symphony singing in all that I am at the top my lungs i'm giving all to you. So I lay my head back down. And I lift my hands and pray to be only yours I pray to be only yours I pray to be only yours I know now you're my only hope."  
  
  
  
" It was lily he hoped it was lily he would get a chance to talk to her and make up with her and make everything thing better. He simply forgot that he was butt naked and so was lily, He walked right into her shower.  
  
He saw her naked for the first time, she was marvelous he body was like no other he had ever seen which by the way he had seen many, she had a slim body with the perfect size curves and he couldn't wait to get her back.  
  
He went up behind her and put his large muscular arms around her and held her, " Holy shit. " Lily turned around forgetting that she two was also naked, " James?"  
  
" Hi " James took this opportunity to take another look at her.  
  
" What are you doing in my shower?" Lily had just notice that James was wonderfully built EVERYWHERE. And he didn't seem to care that he was naked.  
  
" Lily I heard you singing and I figured now was as good as time as any to talk to you and ask you for forgiveness and to ask you what made you hate me."  
  
" James we're naked."  
  
" O well ok I can leave." James turned to leave he couldn't believe lily didn't slap him.  
  
" James you can stay." Lily looked over at him with her bright eyes and he knew he loved her he didn't care what he was suppose to think - he knew he didn't just like lily he wanted to spend the rest of his life with her.  
  
Lily turned around and started to wash her hair, why didn't she freak out at James and why didn't she care that she saw him, was he going to do the same thing to her that matt did?  
  
James thought he would take this opportunity to restart what he had came here to do. He walked and re-puts his arms around her small waist and smelled her shampoo. He began kissing her neck slowly making sure she noticed him.  
  
Lily got the goose bumps when James touched her she missed him so much she missed his touch and he the way he kissed her. She turned and kissed him on the lips,  
  
They were sweet and soft. James pulled her closer to him and lifted her up to his height, and then his tongue entered her mouth and began swirling around her mouth. Then he picked her up and carried her to the couch in the sitting part of the bathroom; she lay there staring at him lovely. He laid onto of her and began kissing her again. He wanted his time with lily to be special but I guess the couch in a bathroom was the best he could do. His hand began feeling her body,  
  
" James." a flash of matt came to lily's mind," James I cant do this not with you. I mean not now." she had tears in her eyes. James got up he didn't understand was this some terrible nightmare?  
  
Lily got up and grabbed her bathrobe and ran to the boy's dorm.  
  
James sat there amazed and confused then he got up and went after her if he was going to get her back he would have to do It now. 


	22. I cant say

Chapter 7 Year 5:  
  
This is my last chapter for this year guys so I hope it is good thank for all the reviews.  
  
James ran to the only place he could think of, his room and he was right lily was there lying on his bed crying.  
  
" Lily please I wasn't I mean, lily what's wrong." James sat on the bed and stared to rub lily's back.  
  
" James I cant tell you - you wouldn't understand."  
  
" Well ok then lets go and get you some clothes."  
  
" I can't go back to my room they will think something went wrong and . James." Lily was hysterical (if you cant tell already)  
  
" Ok, ok, Baby you can wear some of my clothes and then we can go and get you something warm."  
  
" James No I cant go anywhere if he sees me he will know." Lily just noticed what she had said." I mean if ."  
  
" Lily if who sees you?"  
  
Lily looked into James's eyes she wanted to tell him everything but if matt found out what would he do to her. James new lily was thinking about something, he started to kiss her neck.  
  
" James . please promise me you wont tell anyone about this."  
  
" About us?"  
  
" No what I am about to tell you."  
  
" I wouldn't lily I love you to much."  
  
Then after an hour and James's shirt was soaked he said something, " That bastard did that to you."  
  
" James please.you cant let anyone know he might come and hurt me again James I am so scared."  
  
" And you didn't want to be with me because of that?"  
  
" No James, I was well you were with scarlet and I don't know I was so scared that you would take advantage of me and then I would fall in love with you again and then you would brake my heart and I would become another one of your little fan club people."  
  
" Lily. I don't know what to say I mean, that you think that of me." James actually was heart broken if lily would never trust him. He wanted to turn everything around he wanted to have been there for her.  
  
" James hello?" Lily was waving her hand in front of his face.  
  
" Yeah sorry, Lily ."  
  
" Yeah James."  
  
" Can I kiss you?"  
  
" Yeah ." Lily nodded her head and came in to kiss him. He lifted her chin and kissed her softly and then his tongue once again entered her mouth. Her hands were running thru his hair. He loved when she touched him.  
  
" PRONGSY I AM HOME.. Oh sorry I will leave you and . LILY?"  
  
" Shit. Hey Sirius."  
  
" OH I am so happy for the two of you." Sirius cam over and gave both of them encouraging hugs.  
  
Lily just smiled she was back with James.  
  
As you probably can tell it was the end of the year and the 5 of them were on their way home. hopefully them summer would be better than the last one. At least for lily. 


	23. Fights and Feelings

The Summer Before 6th Year. Chapter 1:  
  
Thanks to everyone who loved the story even thou lily was being a dumb ass.  
  
  
  
" Mother. I am home." Lily walked into her house in England she had just gotten back from her exclusive boarding school as you all know by know if you have been reading the story was called Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. She would have been calling out for her father but he had a massive heart attack last year right before she was to start her 5th year at Hogwarts. Her mother and Sister Petunia were the only family she had left.  
  
" Oh Lillian Dear, you are home I didn't know you came back today. How did you get home?"  
  
" Mrs. Potter dropped me off."  
  
" Oh yes. James's Mother." Katherine hated people like Lily. I suppose she was just jealous but she treated Lily like dirt and this summer was going to be a living hell. (Not if James can help it da da da)  
  
"Well I suppose I am going to go and unpack now." Lily felt awkward towards her mother, she knew that deep down her mother loved her (very very deep down) but she couldn't help noticing that she never showed it.  
  
Lily climbed up the stairs to her White washed walls and periwinkle down comforter bed. She loved her room, probably because she was the one who got to design it. She quickly changed into some more comfortable clothes. A pair of holey jeans and one of James's old hooded sweatshirts - it still smelled like him. Ah - lol- Thinking of James lily looked out the window to see if she could see him, they lived behind each other (in case you forgot) - and luckily she saw him he was playing Quidditch with his shirt off and she could see his sweat glisten in the sun (by the way it may sound gross but far away its really hot). She sat by the edge of her window and watched him for a good half hour until.  
  
" LILY ." Petunia came up behind her and shook her " its time for supper."  
  
"Oh yeah ok thanks."  
  
" What are you doing up here?" Petunia saw lily look out the window, " Oh I see watching your lil freak boyfriend." " HE is not a freak."  
  
" Yeah whatever anyway its time for supper."  
  
Lily wished she had a better relationship with her sister she really did love her and f she didn't go sleeping around just to make her parents notice her she would be cool.  
  
Dinner that night was very quite mainly because they didn't know what to talk about and the subject of Parker (the dad) might be brought up and lily knew it would start an argument.  
  
Lily cleared the table and washed the dishes while her mother and petty talked about petunias newest boyfriend (pimp) Vernon. Lily started to gag. she decided to go up and get some well needed rest.She walked into her room hoping to be able to just jump right on the bed but something or should I say someone was right there,  
  
" James what are you doing on my bed ." There was silence, " JAMES." Still no answer lily went over to the bed and started to kiss him. When suddenly he awoke (how obvious).  
  
" Ah my prince charming came to wake me from my deep slumber." James rubbed his eyes and tried to jump into lily's arms.  
  
" You are nuts James Potter." Lily justed laughed she wanted James to be there more than anything if she was sad he could always make it better.  
  
" No actually I am all muscle but thanks for trying."  
  
Lily's comment was something like " smart ass. Why are you up here? Shouldn't you be with your family?"  
  
" Well they get to see me all summer and I missed you." He gave her his famous pouty lips and puppy eyes.  
  
" Don't look at me like that you know I hate it when you do that."  
  
" You have to give me a kiss and make me feel all better."  
  
" Ok, Just one thou and then you have to get home."  
  
"YES!" Lily lent in to kiss James and he flipped her on the bed so he was on top of her.." James Potter conquers all!" He kissed her and then they got more lets just say involved.  
  
" James go home NOW"  
  
" What if I say no?"  
  
" James." He wouldn't move," Prongsy- Please."  
  
" Oh god . you are pathetic putting to get something. Man I have taught you well. By the way isn't that my sweatshirt?"  
  
" Yeah and stop trying to change the subject go home."  
  
" Ok I can see where I am not wanted." James jumped out the window (he is crazy I know)  
  
Lily changed into her pj's a long silky nightgown and then carefully undid her hair which was in a long braid her hair had grown back down to her butt.  
  
James thought she looked gorgeous. (He was watching her from outside his window).  
  
Lily climbed into bed and she was happy to home eve thou she knew it was going to be hell the next 2 months.  
  
About 3 weeks after she was home, James came over to see if she wanted to go to Hogsmede with her - He knocked on the door and by the sounds inside her knew it couldn't be heard.  
  
" Damn it Lily clean this mess up." Katherine Evans Yelled at her.  
  
" No you made it you clean it up."  
  
" Lillian I am your mother, do what I say."  
  
" Why should I what have you ever done for me?"  
  
" You think you are so special just cause you are a witch well your father might have fallen for the innocent act but I am certainly not going to. Now clean this mess up before Richard comes over. (Rick was her new boyfriend) "  
  
" No! God you are just like your daughter jealous of me, I know it and you want to make me your slave. You are supposed to love me."  
  
" Yeah well life doesn't always go your way now does it."  
  
" You know what - you are a bitch."  
  
" All right that's it you out NOW - "  
  
" Fuck no - this is my damn house and you know it- "  
  
" NOW out - first of all its not your house yet cause you have to share it with me until you are 18 - so I can do what I damn well please. NOW GET OUT OF MY HOUSE."  
  
" FUCK YOU - you just want it so you and petunia can screw your pimp daddy's."  
  
" How dare you speak about your sister like that."  
  
" You know its true."  
  
" OUT - get out of my house take your hocus pocus things and move out - I don't care where it can be on the damn street. And don't even think about coming back cause it aint going to happen missy."  
  
" FINE - I will but you listen to me Katherine, when I am 18 you will regret ever having this conversation with me."  
  
Lily was so pissed she ran right into James. He held her as she began to cry she knew she couldn't let her mom see her cry. She ran up stairs and got her things put them all in a big bow and had James carry them into the front yard.  
  
She was planning to stay with her Aunt Patricia, Tabitha, Avalon. They were all witches and were her fathers sisters.  
  
James saw her off on the Day/Night Bus to their house in Northern Ireland. She was on the train and all she could think about was James and how he was the best friend she could ever have and how much she loved him, She decided to send him an owl with the lyrics to a song she wrote for him and when he opened it he would hear her voice, (I might have already used this but it fits the part so deal with it)  
  
" When I think back on these times and the dreams we left behind, I'll be gals cause I was bless to get to have you in my life, when I look back on these days ill look and see your face you were right there for me, In my dreams I'll always see you soar above the sky and in my heart there will always be a place for you for a all my life, I'll keep a part of you with me and everywhere I am there you'll be.  
  
Well you showed me how it feels to feel the sky with in my reach and I always will remember all the strength you gave to me, your love made me make it thru oh I owe so much to you - you were right there for me, In my dreams Ill always see you soar above the sky, In my hearts there always be a place fore you for all my life, I'll keep a part for you with me and everywhere I am there you'll be.  
  
Cause I always saw in you my light my strength and I want to thank you now for all the ways you were right there for me you were right there for me, FOR ALWAYS - IN my dreams ill always see you soar above the sky, In my heart there always be a place fore you for all my life, Ill keep a part of you with me and everywhere I am there you'll be, And everywhere I am there you'll be, There you'll be." Lily sent it with her owl Aphrodite and decided to sleep the rest of the way after all it was 6-hour trip.  
  
James was walking up to his room to ponder how much this summer would suck cause lily was gone, when her owl came up and gave him a letter he opened it and lily voice rang out, he was happy and couldn't believe she meant all this and that he meant this to her.  
  
He decided to write his feelings back,  
  
You mean allot to me, have you ever noticed that the worst way to miss someone is when they are rite beside you and yet you know you cant have them...when the moment you don't feel them underneath your finger tips you miss them  
  
Have you ever wondered which hurts the most: saying something you wish you hadn't or saying nothing and wish you had? I guess the most important things are the hardest to say...Don't be afraid to tell someone you love them-IF you do they might break your heart but if you don't you might break theirs  
  
Have you ever decided not to become a couple because you were afraid of losing what you already had with that person? Your heart decides who it loves and who it doesnt. You can't tell your heart what to do. It does it on its own...when you least expect it or even when you don't want it to  
  
  
  
Have you ever wanted to love someone with everything you had, but that person was to afraid to let you? Too many of us stay walled because we are too afraid to care too much...for fear the other person does not care at all  
  
  
  
Have you ever loved someone and they had no idea what so ever? Or fell for your best friend in the entire world and then sat around and watch him/her fall for someone else?  
  
  
  
Have you ever denied your feeling for someone because the fear of rejection is too hard to handle?  
  
  
  
We tell lies when we are afraid...afraid of what we don't not know, afraid of what others will think, afraid of what will be found out about us-But every time we tell a lie the thing we fear grows stronger. Life is all about risks and it requires you to jump. Dont be a person who has to look back and wonder what they would have or could have had. No one waits forever...  
  
~ But you know what...I'll be there  
  
I'll be there when no one is there for you and you think no one cares. When the world walks out on you and you think you are all alone...I'll be there  
  
When the one you care about the most. Could care less about you. When the one you gave your heart to throws it in your face -I'll be there  
  
when the one you trusted most-betrays you. When the person you share all your memories with-cant even remember your birthday...I'll be there  
  
  
  
when all you need is a friend to listen to you wine  
  
When all you need is someone to catch you tears. I'll be there  
  
When your heart hurts so bad-you cant even breathe. When you want to just crawl up and die. I'll be there  
  
I'll be there when all hope is gone  
  
So you see I will be there until the end this is a promise I can make  
  
: If you ever need me just give me a call and I'll be there...  
  
These past years have no words to describe what they have meant to me To be able to look forward to coming to school and when I come home fore Quidditch practice (his summer league) to know that you will always have someone to go to and always have someone to love, and complain to that is something I am going to miss. I love you Lily Evans please tell me you feel the same way - James thought about that phrase he just wrote - did he really love her - well of course he did but did he want to tell her. He erased it now that last line read . these past years have no words to describe what they have meant to me To be able to look forward to coming to school and when I come home fore Quidditch practice (his summer league) to know that you will always have someone to go to and always have someone to love, and complain to that is something I am going to miss. You are my best friend and I don't know what I would do if I lost you.  
  
Yeah that sounded right he send it back with Aphro. This summer would be all right. 


	24. Theres no place like home

Chapter 2: The summer before 6th year.  
  
Well anyway they made me wait a whole day to see who reviewed, so yeah I started to write another chapter, scary huh - I should really update my other story but I am having major writers block. Ok too much info.  
  
.Something I am going to miss. You are my best friend and I don't know what I would do if I lost you.  
  
" God I am going to miss him." Lily was still on the knight bus to Northern Ireland, she was going to stay with her aunts for the rest of them summer and then go back to Hogwarts.  
  
Lily had on a turquoise skirt and a plain white tank top, her hair was down and she wanted to look her best for her aunts. They were witches and they would be pleased to know that lily was top in all her classes and a prefect.  
  
Finally she arrived it was 9:30 p.m. and to boot it was raining, lily thought just her luck she was going to get stuck in the rain and then plus she didn't even know what her aunts look like, she waited there for an hour, and she waited, and once again she still waited, it was 11:45 and she was needless to say pissed, then POP three women, obviously witches,  
  
" Ok well last time I heard tabby she had read hair." The three where looking around,  
  
" Oy! Look there she is isn't she just the spitting image of Parker."  
  
The women came over to lily she had never seen them before they were all very grandma looking and lily couldn't be more happy, the one they called Patricia had long salt and pepper hair with bright green eyes just like lily, she was the shorter than lily and she also was the oldest she was wearing black robes with a large rimmed black hat. Avalon, the middle child had red hair like lily's only it was turning a grayish color, she had bright blue eyes and she was tall and thin she was wearing yellow robes with her hair pilled onto of her head. The third and second to youngest child was Tabitha (tabby) she had brown hair that was also very long and she had the blue green eyes that everyone wished they had, she had a white robe that was streaked with blue her hair was curly so she wore it down.  
  
" Oh my dear you are soaked how long have you been here?"  
  
" 2hours."  
  
" Oh my dear I could have sworn the ticket said 11:30"  
  
" Well maybe dearest Avey if you read it correctly with your glasses you could have seen then right time."  
  
" Oh shut your pie whole Tab's"  
  
Lily could tell this would be an adventure of a lifetime.  
  
She got her Aunts house and it was nothing like she imaged it was a old Victoria house totally out of place in the Ireland countryside they let lily in and gave her and grand tour , where the sitting room was and then dinging room, kitchen , study then the 5 bathrooms, each of there bed rooms, the potions study and then green house and then her room..  
  
It had a queen sized canopy bed with an old quilt that look like it told many stories. She had a armoire and then a bookcase filled with every book imaginable a mirror that had strange writing all over it. She saw that all her things were hung up and that her broom had been polished. She was so tired she feel right onto the bed and feel fast asleep.  
  
" James . get away you aren't suppose to see me its bad luck."  
  
"Come on Lils just one peek I haven't seen you forever."  
  
" you will see me in a few minutes."  
  
" Lily."  
  
" Yeah James."  
  
" I love you."  
  
" I love you too James."  
  
Lily shoot straight up she had the weirdest dream her and James were getting married. She loved James but she doubted that she would marry him.  
  
Ok I am lost but I figured you wanted more so this is what I am going to post sorry it is so short! Lexie - email me with suggestions Babysky2988 @ aol 


	25. SUPASTAR o boy

Chapter 3 - Year 6  
  
Hey guys I am so sorry this took so long for me to write - I seriously am just I have had major writers block and then it hit me - I took it after what happened to me just a couple days ago - so yeah I have tons of ideas and yeah I might even have another chapter up- lucky you guys-Lexie- Babysky2988@aol  
  
Lily was amazed at how child like her aunts could be she felt like she was back with the marauders. They cooked up potions and used them on the muggle neighbors, they woke up in the middle of the night and went for midnight margaritas, then when they would get home they would begin telling lily all the story's about when they were little and how they would try to teach Parker how to do magic.  
  
Lily loved it there, she felt like this was home and she knew of nothing else. The summer was getting warmer and the girls would go to the ocean and lie on the beach then they would dive in the water and search for the merpeople and try to make them mad so they would come up near the surface to once again scare the muggles. They loved playing pranks and showing lily the pleasers of having magical powers.  
  
"Aunt Tabby um could you come here please?"  
  
" Why yes dear what is it? Do you need help on making that wart potion?"  
  
" No, no, nothing like that just I needed some advice, you know my boyfriend James?"  
  
" Why yes dear he sounds very nice, what about him?"  
  
" Well ok I have been here for two weeks and he hasn't wrote or called and I am worried."  
  
" Oh dear. he is probably very busy I mean you said he played Qudditich and all and well maybe he is with his friends you know how boys can be."  
  
" Yeah I think that's it."  
  
Soon enough the summer was beginning to end and lily was about to head to diagon alley for her school supplies and new robes. The three ladies and lily flooed because they didn't want to waste the whole day traveling.  
  
Lily went straight to the Madame miklins robes for all occasions, she couldn't wait to see what the new style of dress robe was and she hoped that she would have to get her robes lengthen because she thought she had gotten taller. After she had gotten her robes, book and potions supplies she had a craving for a peanut butter cook dough ice cream sundae. She walked over to place her order when she heard a familiar voice - it was Sirius- " Well you see pretty lady, I am a professional Qudditich player for the Chuddly Cannons - and well it would be my pleasure if you would let me buy you a drink."  
  
" Sirius - don't flatter yourself." Lily thought Sirius had jumped at least 5 feet when he heard her voice and luckily the girl he was hitting on ran away.  
  
" L- l - l- lily is that you?"  
  
" Um yeah who else would it be?"  
  
" Well I mean I didn't know if you were coming back, I mean I heard what happened from James and all and I didn't know if you would be going to a different school. I mean why didn't you write me or anything?"  
  
" I was really busy and I mean James never wrote so I didn't know if maybe you guys got killed doing something to Snape or whatever."  
  
" No - luckily we didn't but anyways how was Ireland with your aunts and all that good stuff?"  
  
" Oh it was amazing Sirius I think they know more pranks and curses than you do - and they are just as mischievous."  
  
" O I need to meet them? So you didn't talk to James all summer."  
  
" No - he never wrote and I guess I didn't think to write back - I missed him like you wouldn't believe thou."  
  
" Oh then you didn't hear - he got drafted for the chuddly cannons - he will be the youngest player to ever play."  
  
" No - I didn't hear that and you would think that he would write me - what is he going to do? I mean Quidditch is his life."  
  
" I'm not sure. I mean he was going to talk to his parents and all and I would have thought he would talk to you about it and Dumbledore."  
  
" Yeah, how strange well anyway ready for our 6th year."  
  
" As ill ever be. It's great to have you back Lil's"  
  
" Its great to be back." Lily sighed she was back home with all her friends, but where was James and why didn't he write her?  
  
Lily and Sirius met up with Remus in the Leaky cauldron and they all decided that they were going to stay there until September 1st and hopefully they would met up with James.  
  
It was two days later when lily finally saw hide of James, as she was walking down the alley she saw tons photographers near the Qudditich supply shop, she went closer to see what was up and of course James was there in the front of the store signing autographs and talking to the press. Lily was furious but she wanted James to be happy cause she knew this is what he wanted.  
  
After the paparazzi cleared she saw James go inside and she followed him and slowly walked up behind him and put her hands over his eyes,  
  
" Hey superstar, I can give you the fantasy of al lifetime."  
  
" Can you? You want to tell me your name and where you live and maybe we can arrange something."  
  
" IN your dreams Prongs you know where I live."  
  
" LILY?"  
  
" Um yeah who did you think it was or did you forget that you had a girlfriend in Ireland that missed you and had no Idea all this was happing?"  
  
" No I mean yeah I guess the summer went by so fast and then the letter came and I don't know I missed you like bloody hell thou."  
  
" Oh is that why you wrote me so much. OH wait - you NEVER WROTE."  
  
" Lily I mean I just didn't have time."  
  
" Is signing autographs and keeping up with your press reviews more important than your neighbor - wait no your GIRLFRIEND."  
  
" Lily I . I don't know what to say, are you mad at me?"  
  
" No why would I be mad James I have been away for 2 months and I mean I come home my boyfriend forgot about me and I mean his lie is about to change completely with or without me why would I be mad."  
  
"Lily I'm sorry."  
  
" Yeah well I'm not- OH and by the way thanks for the great welcome home."  
  
Lily was pissed and she didn't know what to do about James if he could forget her that quickly and then not come up with a good excuse why she didn't know what he really felt. She needed to talk to Sirius or Remus or someone she could trust.  
  
This year wasn't going as she planned. 


	26. Makeup? MakeOut? Misunderstanding?

Chapter 4 - 6th year  
  
Lily got to the inn and went straight up to bed, she decided she didn't want to talk to anyone and she just wanted to go to bed.  
  
Why wasn't this going the way she planned - why did everything have to be screwed up - why her?  
  
"Lily, its Sirius please let me James told me everything that happened."  
  
"I don't want to talk to anyone - I'm sorry Sirius - but make sure you get James's autograph for me. SO there is something I can remember him by."  
  
" Lily he isn't leaving you."  
  
" I know but if he doesn't have time to remember me maybe I should leave him and find someone who will at least remember that I am going out with them."  
  
" Fawkes- I don't know what to say."  
  
" I know just go please."  
  
Sirius went back to the guys' room that they decided to share.  
  
" How is she Padfoot?"  
  
" Not looking to great, you really screwed her over this time. What were you thinking I mean this isn't the James Harry Potter I know."  
  
" I don't know Sirius I just don't know."  
  
" Well I mean you could go and try to fix it."  
  
" What am I suppose to say she wont even look at me trust me I thought of everything."  
  
" Well she did ask for your autograph."  
  
" Sirius you are brilliant."  
  
" Well yes that's my middle name Sirius you are brilliant, fine, and incredible wonderful Black."  
  
" Sirius shut up."  
  
James ran out of the room and got a picture of him the ones he saved just for the special people. It was one of him laying with his shirt off and drinking some butterbeer. He decided to write lily a letter on the back and maybe she would take him back.  
  
Fawkes, I heard you wanted this- I wanted to introduce myself to you - My name is James I am an asshole Potter and I go to Hogwarts school for witch craft and wizardry and I am a prefect with a wonderful red headed girl who means the whole to me. I don't know how to tell her how I really feel and that I am completely sorry and she shouldn't take me back- but that isn't the lily I know so I am asking if you could find it in your heart to forgive me cause you are a sweet and wonderful person and I want to be with you and hold you again and even thou I didn't write you I missed you like you wouldn't believe I stared at the picture of us every night hoping maybe you would magically appear. You never did so I tried to get you off my mind by playing Qudditich and getting in trouble - lily I wanted to write you and tell you everything how I feel about you and everything that was happening but I didn't think you would care - you were in a better place and you probably forgot about me and had a new life a better life. I missed you so much - I love you more than all the stars in the sky and I cant wait for you too forgive me so I can hold you and kiss you and make everything better and have you be mine - Please think about it cause I know I don't deserve this - but I should shut up now - Yours Always and Forever with love - James I am a asshole Potter  
  
He folded the picture up and slid it under her door and went back to his room and soon fell asleep and he had a wonderful dream that he and lily were married and were cuddling on the couch watching a little boy that looked just like James crawl around.  
  
Lily heard something by the door she went to see what it was - a piece of paper she opened and saw the picture of James and he was putting on a puppy dog face. She saw the words and she read the letter by the time she was done she was in tears she didn't know what to do - was this al just a scam so she would go back to him or was he telling the truth she went to his room, he was in his bed and his hair was more messed up than ever and he had only his boxers on - they were red plaid - very sexy lily thought.  
  
She knelt by his bed and began brushing his hair with her hand she began talking to him pouring all her thoughts out,  
  
" James I don't know what to do - I love you so much and I don't know if you just want me back for more publicity or you really love me - I don't know what to say - you are so beautiful."  
  
James saw lily look away, he took her hand and kissed it, " I would never use you. I love you too much. Will you forgive me."?  
  
" James."  
  
Lily was caught up in a kiss she climbed on top of James and he began untying her robe, loved her so much and he wanted to show her how much he loved her. And if a room in the leaky cauldron is the best he could do well - yeah  
  
Lily could believe what was happening she was down to her beater and Victoria secret underwear.  
  
" Lily you are so beautiful."  
  
" James."  
  
" Yeah."  
  
" Shut up."  
  
He rolled her over, he was onto he looked into her emerald eyes and went to kiss her red swollen lips.  
  
The door cracked, Sirius was standing in the doorway,  
  
" YOU ASSHOLE how dare you take control of lily like that." Sirius jumped on James and threw him off the bed, James stood up and hit Sirius across the face, Sirius never felt anger like this before lily was like a sister to him and if James thought that he could get whatever he wanted, he was so wrong Sirius lunged forward at James and they fell to he ground brother against brother.  
  
Cliffhanger - lol kind of - well ill write more later when you all review, Lexie Babysky2988@aol.com I love your emails 


	27. Backin more ways than one?

Chapter 5 - year 6  
  
  
  
" Sirius Mercedes Black stop it right now - I mean it"  
  
" Lily I wont let this scum bag do this to you."  
  
" Sirius stop for one minute and let me explain." Sirius sat up just noticing what a fool he had just mad of himself.  
  
" I am so sorry I am such an idiot."  
  
" Prongs - remind me that you should kill me later."  
  
" Don't worry about it Padfoot I understand."  
  
" Oh my god I don't believe I just did that." Sirius walked out of the room bewildered. Lily and James just laughed Sirius was a good man.  
  
" Well I don't think we should continue considering what just happened you never know Pete could walk in and you know his virgin eyes couldn't take all that.  
  
The week went by so fast for the marauders it was incredible before they knew it they were on the train to Hogwarts for their 6th year.  
  
"Man I can't wait to see the look on Snape's face when he drinks that potion tonight."  
  
" Dude I know what you mean, I mean I just cant see him like that."  
  
"IS that all you guys ever talk about is pranks."  
  
"Well no my lily flower - James talks about you all the time."  
  
Lily giggled she loved the way James always talked about her and then looked at her with the famous potter grin.  
  
"Will everyone please make sure that they are changed into their Hogwarts robes? We will be arriving soon."  
  
"Yes.. finally Sirius Black is back!"  
  
"Oh by this year should be a good one"  
  
" No kidding I think this is the first time Sirius is actually single and he isn't wasted either."  
  
"Scary combination if you ask me."  
  
They all got into the great hall and sat down something was different about the feast something or someone was missing. Lily brushed the thought aside.  
  
"Welcome one and all to this Hogwarts term I hope to find all of you well and hungry. Lets begin with this years beginning announcements.. This year we have a new head boy and girl and also some new prefects. Also we have some terrible news about our defense against the dark arts teacher Professor Torque was killed this summer by Lord Voldemort," There were sudden gasps not at the fact that he was killed but that fact that professor Dumbledore said his name." Please do not be alarmed I just want ever one to be more careful such as the forbidden forest is still of limits- yes even to you Mr. black and no the excuse your family lives there will not work this year."  
  
"Sirius you didn't try that on him did you?"  
  
"Please the new rules for this year will be handed out at tomorrows breakfast. Thank you and lets begin the sorting."  
  
"Oh boy there are more kids this year."  
  
" James, shut up so they can start."  
  
Finally what seemed like 5 hours later the sorting was done and they could finally get some food into their stomachs?  
  
"Alright I think I am going to go up to bed you wouldn't believe how tired I am."  
  
" Oh can I join you sweetie?"  
  
" Shut up James."  
  
" Yes Ma'am."  
  
"She has you whipped potter."  
  
" I don't care. She's mine."  
  
" Yeah what are you going to do when you have to tell her you cant play on the house Qudditich team and that you have to leave every weekend for games? And by the way they wont make exceptions."  
  
" Padfoot I don't want to worry about that right now."  
  
" Well your going to have to, but lets go prank Snape I can't wait to see what he looks like in the morning."  
  
" This should be good."  
  
"I'll always remember it was late after noon, if lives are forever but it ended so soon. La la la in place no one will find all your feelings so deep inside, was there that I realizes. the moment I saw you cry." Lily was dancing around her room in her short pajama bottoms and white wife beater, her first day of 6th year was going to start in 2 hours she woke up and couldn't get back to sleep so she decided to take a nice long bath and then get ready very slowly.  
  
Lily went down into the common room she decided she read her book until James came down. Someone put their hands over her eyes," Hello Beautiful."  
  
Lily thought it smelled like James, it sounded like James but something about this wasn't James. I'm just being paranoid. "Hey sexy I was waiting all morning for you."  
  
" Were you we'll turn around and let me see you." Lily stood up and went to go and hug James. She looked up but it wasn't James, it was. She could believe it, what was he doing here?  
  
" WHAT the HELL!"  
  
Lily fainted. 


	28. Jitter Bugs

Chapter 6 - year 6  
  
"What? Where am I?"  
  
" Don't worry my little lily flower you are safe with me in my masters home."  
  
"No I'm not safe with you I am safe with James. Get me back."  
  
"No, no you see my master has his needs for you then you will be able to go back to your precious potter."  
  
"Yeah well when my precious potter finds out about this he is going to kick your precious ass."  
  
"Silence my master is coming."  
  
A tall figure dressed in a black cloak came into the room then he walked over to Lily and graced his hand over her cheek, his hand was cold like ice and it made shivers go down her spine.  
  
"Hello Lillian, and why haven't you greeted me properly, Bow before me you insolent fraud!"  
  
"I rather rot."  
  
"That maybe so but wait until you hear the little plan for you. It's has been known that you and James Potter are dating and well clearly I want James potter the heir of Gryffindor Dead so my dear flower you are going to help me."  
  
" How am I going to help you I would never hurt James."  
  
"That maybe what you think but I know how much those muggle loving aunts of yours mean to you. You will help me first by breaking James's heart and then by killing him."  
  
" I rather die a thousand deaths than betray James."  
  
" And you think he would do the same for you. Oh you silly little girl you think he loves you. He just wants to get some he is more caught up with his Qudditich than you, a simple mudblood."  
  
Lily spit on him,"Never ever call me that and never ever insult James in front of me he is 10 times the wizard you are."  
  
" That may be how you think now but soon you will turn to me. Now take her back before I get anymore upset."  
  
With in the blink of an eye lily was back in the Gryffindor common room and it was thou she had never left and Matt had stopped time when he took her to his master- lord Voldemort.  
  
"Hey Baby what's up?" Lily jumped.  
  
"Oh hey Sweetie, ready to go down to breakfast?"  
  
"What's wrong lily? Did someone hurt you?"  
  
"No, no you just scared me don't worry." James put his arm around lily and they walked down to breakfast lily never felt so safe she knew James would never leave her.  
  
"Damn we have Potions with Slytherin again!"  
  
" I don't see why you don't just give up on thinking we wont have it with them we always have had it with them."  
  
" Well thanks for bursting my bubble Lillian."  
  
" No problem Paddy."  
  
"Don't call me paddy it is Padfoot -it sounds more masculine that way."  
  
"Ok well I think I am going to go to class."  
  
"I'll come with you." James got up from his chair and went to go with lily who was a few steps ahead of him, you see she did not hear him nor did she know that he was behind her.  
  
He put is hands over her eyes," Hello again."  
  
"Oh my god get away far away from me." Lily jumped and then turned around to see that it was James and not Matt.  
  
"Ouch!"  
  
"Oh my god James I didn't know it was you."  
  
" Oh and who did you think it was your other boyfriend?"  
  
" James it's not like that."  
  
" Yeah well then tell me how it is."  
  
" James I cant."  
  
" Alright then evidently I must not be that important."  
  
"James please listen to me."  
  
" No Lillian I have to go to class."  
  
"James." Lily walked in to their history of magic class James was sitting at the end of the row in the middle of two people she did even know. She decided to sit behind him. As the class went on lily decided she had nothing better to do but to write James an apology note.  
  
Pronsy, she scratched that out, Jimmy, nope not that one either, James,  
  
Please listen to me. I didn't mean to say that to you. You know I love you. Its just today before school something happened. Rather someone came back, please I can't tell you but hopefully you get the hint.  
  
Please forgive me, Lillian  
  
She made that paper appear in front of James he took it and shoved it in his pocket giving lily the signal that he was pissed.  
  
She sat down for lunch that by herself Sirius and Remus were with James and she was the only on in the great hall.  
  
James ran into the great hall looking for a certain red haired girl, he found her at the table by herself alone and vulnerable.  
  
"I can't believe that bastard came back."  
  
Lily started to cry she hated this seeing James care for her so much, well she didn't hate it you know what I mean, "James I am so scared."  
  
" Don't worry baby don't worry I'm here for you and I will always be here for you I am even declining the Qudditich position." 


	29. 3

Chapter 7:  
  
" James why?"  
  
" Because I need time to be with you. And you need me here."  
  
" James."  
  
" Lily?"  
  
" Thank you." Lily just gave James and simple hug in which he returned with a soft kiss that eventually turned into a more passionate kiss until Sirius came up.  
  
"How did I know that this is what I was going to be walking into, you know I think I am going to go and talk to Dumbledore about having you too get your own room. Then maybe we could have little lily and James's walking around - wait that's a scary thought."  
  
" Shove it Paddy " James thru a pillow at Sirius and then Sirius knew it was his que to go."  
  
"Now lets get back to business."  
  
" James Harold Potter doesn't even think about it I have homework to do and you have to go and talk to the Qudditich captain and Dumbledore."  
  
" Fine you are no fun anymore." James put on a pouty lip  
  
" Oh come one James you know I hate when you do that." Lily came back onto the bed and straddled James and she bent down to kiss him. He grabbed her shirt and began massaging her mouth with his tongue.  
  
" You are so beautiful. I am so lucky to have you. "  
  
" I am the lucky one." Lily lifted James's shirt off. He held lily close to him and whispered in her ear,  
  
" You are the one I want to spend the rest of my life with, I love you lily Evans." He slipped a promise ring on her finger it was a platinum band that was in three parts and they were intertwined and then it had three diamonds signifying love truth and prosperity.  
  
"James.. I don't know what to say."  
  
" Don't say anything," He kissed her ear," I love you more than life itself. He kissed her hand," You are my angel." He then kissed her on the lips and a rush went thru lily's body she never wanted to leave his side she wanted this moment to last forever.  
  
" James." She was caught up in him picked her up and carrying her to the bathroom. The bathtub was filled with strawberry scented bubbles and he lifted her shirt off and kissed her neck, and then slowly took his pants off while kissing lily which sent goose bumps down her spine.  
  
" He took off her pants and bra and he took in a breath he had forgotten how beautiful she was he kiss her gently and the carried her into the bath tub, Lily was giggling like a lil girl James had candles and Champaign everything was perfect.  
  
" Are you sure you are ready for this?"  
  
" I have waited my whole life for this." James lent in .  
  
Sorry you guys - but I had homecoming this week and yeah - so hope you like it. 


	30. Virgin Bubble

Chapter 8 - Year 6  
  
Lily couldn't believe it, It was nothing like she ever thought it would be her so called "Virgin Bubble " was gone she wasn't the innocent little girl anymore. James was lying next to her in his king sized bed his hair more messed up than usual, they were there together holding each other wrapped up in each others warmth. She never wanted to go back to life this was prefect. She lifted up her hand to brush the hair out of her face and she saw the ring . it was perfect just like her and James. She just sat and stared at it imagining living the rest of her life with him in prefect bliss.  
  
"Good morning beautiful." James kissed her nose. God she was beautiful, her skin was blemish free and her emerald eyes sparkled in the sun  
  
"Hey Baby."  
  
"How are you?"  
  
" I couldn't be better I love you so much."  
  
" I love you too. I wonder what time it is."  
  
" It doesn't matter, it's the weekend."  
  
" Want to go to Hogsmede?"  
  
"Yeah that'd be nice we can see Remus and Sirius there and get something to eat. And maybe I can go and get my robes for the Halloween Ball."  
  
"Alrite I'm going to go and get ready ill meet you down stairs in a half hour."  
  
" I love you James."  
  
" I love you too Lily Evans."  
  
Lily floated up stairs to her dorm nothing could ruin this moment she was the happiest person alive.  
  
" Good morning my precious. My lord calls for you."  
  
" Holy shit, not you again Matt leave me alone I am happy without you and I am nor going to help that son of a bitch lord of yours. I would never do that to James."  
  
" That was the wrong thing to say my lily lily flower you see my lord is waiting and we do not keep my master waiting even if you think you are not going to help him - he demands respect."  
  
" Matt what is wrong with you - you aren't even making sense."  
  
"Shut up you silly little girl and come with me or I will have to take you by force."  
  
Matt grabbed lily by the wrist and led her into the fire. Damn it she hated floo powder.  
  
"Hello again Lillian Evans. Did you have fun last night? I hope you did cause that may be your last night with James Potter."  
  
" You shut your mouth."  
  
" Oh tisk tisk my little fire headed one you will see that my way is the way you will soon turn too."  
  
" I rather rot in hell."  
  
" You are making me angry lily flower you don't want to make me angry you are going to help me you will see. And now that you and your precious potter have made love you are connected with a bond that will be most useful to me." Muhahaha - lily got goose bumps she just wanted James there with her. She wanted to be back in his arms.  
  
" Damn it didn't you hear me, my master was talking to you."  
  
" Damn your master I am leaving this shit hole."  
  
" How dare you." Matt came up to slap Lily,  
  
"Don't you even think about it, go back to the hole in the ground where you came from."  
  
" I have had enough, Lillian I am not done with you, and just you wait and see."  
  
" Yeah bite me."  
  
Lily jumped in the fire and was back in her room, why was he doing this to her didn't he understand she would never betray James. She quick threw on some jeans and a square neck periwinkle top and some sandals. She put her hair up in a ponytail and did a charm to curl the ends. She knew she was late and James was probably waiting for her. She wouldn't let her perfect day be ruined.  
  
She saw him standing at the bottom of the stairs he was wearing a scarlet sweater and some khakis he looked like a million dollars - well you know what I mean. Lily was so lucky to have him.  
  
"You clean up nice Mr. potter."  
  
" Might I say the same for you. Aren't you going to get cold?"  
  
" I'm sure it be fine."  
  
James took her hand and they walked to hogsmede. Talking about their childhood along the way.  
  
" Moony can you smell it?"  
  
" Smell what Sirius?"  
  
"Love. Its sickening, James and Lily must be here." Remus just laughed he looked down the road and he saw James and lily walking hand in hand, if James wouldn't stop looking at lily and pay attention he would notice that he was about to run into a tree.  
  
" Prongs you better watch out."  
  
"What?" James looked away from lily he was headed right into the tree, "Whoa thanks moony. What's up you guys?"  
  
" No no I should be the one asking that you sly dog you."Sirius slapped James across the back.  
  
" What are you talking about Sirius."? Lily asked with innocence.  
  
" I know you and James did the nasty nasty last night."  
  
" Sirius how could you think that of me? James and I simply spent the night discussing important things such as politics and Qudditich."  
  
" Yeah my arse." James and lily looked at each other.  
  
"So.what's up for today?"  
  
" Well first we need to go and restock on prank supplies. And then I guess we could go and check out brooms and then we have to go back and look at the prank supplies just in case we missed any, and then I am sure we could stop for a butterbeer and then before going home I would like to stop at the prank store for some last minute shopping." They all laughed and went straight toward the prank shop.  
  
"Well Albus, I think things are going just as we planned."  
  
" Yes, Yes the marauders are back." Dumbledore took at drink of his butterbeer and smiled, those four would change the wizarding world, as we know it. 


	31. WHAT!

Chapter 9 - year 6  
  
  
  
Qudditich season had started, lily Sirius and James were beat every night except Fridays and Sundays otherwise they had practice thanks to James. Not that it bothered him in the least.  
  
Lily and James were as close as they were ever going to get- well for now anyway. Every night after practice or homework they would cuddle up on the couch and watch the fire or make out. Everything was perfect like it was before.  
  
"James do you ever wish we could go back to yesterday and then do today all over again."  
  
" NO because that's just one less day with you." James kissed lily on the nose and held her closer. Lily looked at her promise ring it was still glistening in the light.  
  
"Hello Kiddies guess what day it is today."  
  
" What day Padfoot?"  
  
"Prongs .you. you . you forgot?"  
  
"What are you talking about Sirius?"  
  
" ITS NATIONAL PRANK DAY"  
  
"Oh my god that's right."  
  
" And in honor of that I think we need a lil dance."James and Sirius got up on the table in the middle of the common and starting singing " Girls Just wanna have fun."  
  
" Moony Join us!" Remus climbed onto the table  
  
"What is going on here?" Professor Mc.G came in and was furious.  
  
"Hey Minnie!"  
  
" You boys. Detention for a Week! Do you know how much noise you are making?"  
  
They went down for breakfast.. Finished classes and surprisingly had the night off. Lily decided to go and change out of her robes and then sees what James was up too. Lily had changed into her old comfortable Jeans and one of James's old sweatshirts.  
  
She walked up to the dorm room and heard a strange singing in James's room.  
  
"You've been dreaming. Just one dream Nearly all your life, Hoping scheming just one theme.  
  
Will you be a wife?  
  
Will you be some he-man's property?  
  
Good News! That He-Man's ME!"  
  
Lily couldn't believe what she was hearing what was James talking about, I mean it had to be James who else would It be.  
  
"This equation, girl plus man, doesn't help just you on occasion woman can have their uses too.  
  
Mainly to Extend the Family tree  
  
Pumpkin -, EXTEND WITH ME!"  
  
"We'll be raising sons galore."  
  
" Inconceivable!" Lily was outraged  
  
"Each Built 6 foot four."  
  
"Unbelievable"  
  
"Each one stuffed with ever Potter gene."  
  
" I'm not hearing this."  
  
"You'll be keeping house with pride."  
  
"Just incredible"  
  
"Each day Gratified"  
  
"So unwed able"  
  
"That you are part of this idyllic scene."  
  
I can see that we will share all that love implies we will be the prefect pair rather like my thighs you've come face to face with destiny, All roads lead to the best things in life are all's well that ends with me! Escape me there's no way certain as Do re Lil, will you marry me!  
  
So what will it be is it Yes or is it  
  
OH YES!!!  
  
" I can't believe you James Potter you inconceivable Jerk I should. I should. that's it we are over." Lily threw the ring on the ground and stormed off, into the common room " He is so Incredible who the hell does he think he is?"  
  
" O hey Water Lily have you seen Jimmy Boy." Sirius asked innocently  
  
"Where's James you ask? Where's James.. Ill tell you where James is, he and is enormous self absorbed ego are upstairs.  
  
"Whoa Lils clam down what did James do this time."  
  
"He fucking thinks I am going to be his slave and stay home and have his kids the rest of my life well he is fucking wrong he can kiss my ass I can find someone a lot better than this I have a long time before I need commitment. And you can give his this ring back and find someone who can serve him properly and then go and tell him to jump in the lake!"  
  
"Must be her time of the month again!" 


	32. Resolution

Chapter 10 Year 6  
  
" I don't believe I just did that. I mean what am I saying I love James and he probably was just singing something on the radio but . we don't have radios here. Oh my god what is wrong with me? Did I even stop to think that it was James?  
  
Lily you need to get a hold of yourself.. You need to sit back and think things thru clearly and decide what you are going to do about James." Lily paced back and forth and back and forth. "Why did it have to be like this? Especially now. how am I going to tell him? What am I going to do?"  
  
"Ding Dong. Can I come in?"  
  
"Sure Remus, What's up I thought you were still in the hospital?"  
  
"Yeah I'm good now but. Something strange just happened James came to me, I'm not suppose to tell you but he came to me crying."  
  
"Now why would that be?"  
  
" Remus you don't understand, He was talking about how when we got married all I would do is have kids with him and I think the whole sex thing went to his head."  
  
" Lily somehow I don't think James would do that. I've known James my whole life and not once has he ever.ever been an egotistical jerk. Well.you know what I mean not on purpose anyway."  
  
"Moony what do I do? I mean you know this isn't the best time for us to break up and if what you say is true then that means I made a total fool of myself and James probably thinks I don't want to be with him. And then.. well you get the idea I am so mixed up I don't even know what I am saying."  
  
"Lily go talk to James. He will understand and if he doesn't he is obviously not the one for you."  
  
"How come everyone says that?"  
  
Lily cautiously walked up the stairs to the boy's dormitories.  
  
"James. Can I come in?"  
  
"Um.well I don't know I am egotistical and I need to jump in a lake but I am SURE I have a few seconds."  
  
"James Harold Potter don't be like this. I just thought. I don't know what I thought."  
  
" Well it obviously wasn't me. Because you know I do also have other relatives in this school and they could possibly have the same last name as me and they could possibly be singing a song for a MUSICAL. But no you just think it is me cause you know. you obviously don't trust me. So if you don't MIND I AM GOING TO GO AND JUMP IN A LAKE,"  
  
"Jamie.Please." Lily put on a pouty face and leaned into him." I'll make it up to you . I promise."  
  
" Well.I must go.I have a giant squid waiting for me." James walked out.  
  
"DAMN IT James Potter. YOU SUCK."  
  
"Ooo and that's really mature Lily Evans."  
  
"You want to come jump in the lake with me?" James wiggled his eyebrows.  
  
"HELL YEAH" Lily jumped on James back. Yes once again they were back. 


End file.
